When Bellatrix meets Hermione once more
by followinggoodbyes
Summary: Set when Hermione and Ron are trying to get to Nagini in the middle part of the Deathly Hallows part 2 film when Bellatrix shows up and something goes down...
1. Chapter 1

*Set in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 film when Ron and Hermione are trying to kill Nagini*

Ron POV:

I saw Hermione walk around the corner of the staircase to where the snake would be looking down from. I heard her throw the rock at the snake who was at the top of the stairs so she would get its' attention.

I heard it hiss in response as the rock met the snake's body. My eyes went to Hermione's face and all she did was breathe out and walked up towards the snake.

"Hermione, Hermione what are you doing? This wasn't a part of the plan!" I yelled at her. The original plan was that she would walk back down to me and I would kill the snake with the basilisk fang. But as I grabbed at my back pocket, I found that the fang was not there and was placed in Hermione's tight grip as she walked up the steps cautiously.

But, just as Hermione got to the top step, and just when Nagini was set in attack mode, both Hermione and I heard a woman's shout from around the corner of where Nagini and Hermione were.

"Nagini! Off, my Lord will not like you being alone- oh…" The woman shouted, then stopped mid-sentence when saw Hermione in front of her.

The woman revealed to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix sneered, showing her rotten yellow teeth at Hermione before saying anything.

I saw it was Bellatrix and ran up to the two women.

"No! Hermione run!" I yelled as I was running up the stairs with my wand my hand.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix shouted towards me, causing me to fly back down the stairs and a little down another flight of stairs.

"Ron!" Hermione watched as her love flew out of her reach. Hermione turned back to face Bellatrix.

I got up immediately after I hit the cold stone floor. No matter what, I thought, could I let Hermione be alone with that evil witch who hurt her so much before we got to this final battle.

But as I got up to the beginning of the staircase that led me to Hermione, I saw something that frightened me more than anything.

"Filthy Mudblood! You're still alive? Well, I'll be doing the wizarding world quite a favor when I do this!" Bellatrix yelled at Hermione before kicking up her leg to hit Hermione under the chin. Bellatrix had backed Hermione right to the edge of the railing, so when she was hit, Hermione flipped over the railing.

I heard her grunt in pain then scream in fear of hitting the stone steps. And then when I ran to the staircase to where she'd fall, I heard a scream so similar to the one I heard while in Malfoy Manor. It was the scream of utter pain from Hermione's mouth.

I watched in horror as Hermione's body landed on the steps, hearing cracks in different places as well as more screams of pain.

I ran down the steps to where Hermione was and grabbed her up in my arms.

"Hermione? Hermione? Please, please answer me!" I cried out through my frantic sobs.

There was blood now all over her clothes since she received a rather large gash in the back of her head.

She let out gasps of pain and was crying.

"Hermione, Hermione it- it's alright, I- I don't know what to do, I- Hermione!" I yelled out. I held her head in my chest and held her.

"R-Ron, I-I- I think I br-broke my legs an- and ribcage" She managed to tell me.

A sympathetic look forms on my face as I look at my love, damaged and in pain at a time of war.

_What should I do next? I don't really wanna continue with this story since it was just an idea in my head that I had to get out and onto . If I do happen to continue with this, then people review and tell me how Hermione should get to safety like where and who would help her and what should happen next. I have ideas on what should go down between Ron and Bellatrix in the sense of revenge but yeah. So, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_*As a request, I will start writing this in 3__rd__ person*_

"He-Hermione, I'm I- I'm gonna fix you, I'm- oh god" Ron said to Hermione. The tears were flowing down from his face and falling to a shaking Hermione.

Just as Ron grabbed out his wand, he heard someone shout his name.

"Ron! Ron, that you?" The boy called.

Ron turned around to face Harry who was running towards him.

Ron: "Ha-Harry…"

Ron tried to speak but couldn't as he turned his head back to Hermione to show Harry something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked still a few feet away from him.

"I- I couldn't do anything, I was supposed to protect her from Bellatrix and now…" Ron drifted off in his own thoughts, leaving Harry speechless.

"Bellatrix, you mean, Hermione's hurt?" Harry asked with confidence.

Harry ran to Ron and saw a now still form of Hermione, who was covered in her own blood, a few bones sticking out of her body.

"Oh my god, Hermione…" Harry said softly, touching her head carefully.

"Harry, how-how do we help her? It's not like we can take her to the Hospital Wing" Ron looked in Harry's eyes with plead and fear.

"I don't…I don't…wait…" Harry answered.

"What? What is it, tell me, Harry! She hasn't got much time left before she bleeds to death!" Ron hugged Hermione's body in support.

"Back in our 6th year, Draco broke my nose, remember? Well, Luna was the one who helped me; she used a spell that healed my nose. I don't if it'll work on large cuts but I know that it'll work for Hermione's broken bones."Harry grabbed his wand and held it in his hand and thought about the spell.

"Well don't just sit there! Hermione's barely hanging on!" Ron yelled through his sobs.

"I can't remember the spell! It's…it's…Episky!" Harry yelled, holding his wand which was pointed to Hermione's legs. Right when Harry shouted the spell, the 2 boys heard an awful crunching sound, shortly followed by Hermione's screams. Ron held her tighter.

"It's alright! It's alright!" Ron tried to reason with her as she screamed some more as more bones went back into place.

She groaned in pain when the bones stopped moving and she stirred in Ron's arms. Her eyelids flew open and she stared at Harry first as he was the one sitting in front of her.

"Ha-Harry?" She said with little volume in her voice.

Harry nodded while smiling, knowing that she was awake and not at the brink of death.

Hermione breathed in and out and noticed the arms around her and looked up to look at Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled and started crying.

"You're ok, Hermione. You're ok…" Ron said and hugged her.

Harry joined in on the hug and smiled at Hermione.

"What about her, you know?" Ron began and pointed to the back of Hermione's head.

Hermione looked up at the two of them with curiosity and touched the back of her head. Immediately she took it away and cried a bit in pain. Her hand she took back was covered in blood.

"Right, um, _Episky_" Harry said, pointing to Hermione's head.

Hermione let out a gasp of pain and clutched at her head. She squeezed Ron's hand as the pain was still happening. The skin and fibers were stitching themselves back up and by 7 seconds, it was all healed.

Ron and Harry looked down at Hermione and asked the same question.

"You alright?"

Hermione nodded and sighed in relief. The pain was still there but not as extreme as before.

"Let's get out of here, somewhere safe" Harry suggested to the 3 of them.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Ron asked with humor in his voice. It had only been 3 days since they stopped camping wherever they could, running away from snatchers and death eaters.

"Ha, yeah, yeah it does" Harry laughed and responded. He and Ron both helped Hermione up.

Ron picked her up in his arms, not trusting her newly healed legs to help support her. Him, Hermione and Harry got off the ground and began walking towards the great hall.

"Ron-Ron, really, I'm fine. I can walk" Hermione tried telling Ron.

Ron simply shook his head in disagreement and continued carrying her. Harry looked behind him at his two best friends.

"Ron, seriously, I can walk" Hermione continued to fight. She began squirming in Ron's arms, forcing him to let go before he dropped her.

Hermione landed on the floor, on her feet, with a grunt. She stood up straight, wobbled a little (making Ron reach out his arms to catch her) then got back to being straight on her feet.

"I'm good, I'm good…" Hermione said.

_Ok guys, I REALLY like writing this fanfic now! Like, I have a lot more to write about now (in the sense more than I thought I did) Maybe another chapter or two. But yeah, I realize this was a longer chapter but that should be good! Next chapter up by tomorrow late night! Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Golden Trio fought through the rest of the war successfully. Voldemort had died, and his Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban. Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Burrow for a celebration with the Weasley family.

"Cheers! Would anyone like to make any toasts?" Molly Weasley said while raising her glass of butterbeer at the dinner table.

"I would like to, if you don't mind" Said Arthur.

"A toast, to Mr. Harry James Potter, without whom, we wouldn't be here right now. Voldemort would have won this bitter war and we would've lost all hope. Thank you, Harry, for fighting this entire time, from the time you were just a little infant; To Harry!" Arthur shouted with pride in his voice.

The family and friends raised their glasses and drank.

The rest of the family members and friends made their personal toasts then dug into their dinner.

After dinner and dessert:

"Um, excuse me" Hermione said softly, pushing back her chair and leaving the room. She headed for the front door and left, catching Ron and Harry's attention.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances at each other and followed Hermione.

They found her behind the house, holding her left arm with her right arm, looking at the hills and mountains in the background, behind all the fields and gardens that belonged to the Weasley family.

Ron and Hermione approached Hermione with caution.

"Hermione, Hermione, you OK?" Ron asked softly, a few feet away from her.

Hermione sighed and turned around and smiled at him and Harry. She nodded and licked her lips.

Harry let out a breath loudly and ran to Hermione, grabbing Ron's hand, holding them in a tight group hug.

After about 15 seconds of hugging, they broke apart.

Harry was the first to speak.

"You guys, _everyone _who fought in this war…I just…I just can't believe we made it. I was _so _worried that one of you would…would leave me, leave your families and…I'm just so _happy_ it didn't turn out like that" Harry said and began to tear up.

Hermione couldn't help it but cry with him and pull him into another hug. She let go and stared at her two best friends.

"I think the feeling's mutual, Harry" Hermione said to Harry with some humor in her voice.

Ron smiled and fixed his stance.

"You were- you _are _the chosen one, Harry. The choice of you leaving us was greater than the chance of us leaving you so, I think we were all thinking along the same lines. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you two, I don't know-

Hermione cut off mid-sentence because of her sobs. They grew greater and she broke down.

"It's ok, Hermione. We're all here, now. We're all alive, and safe" Ron said to comfort Hermione.

After a minute of looking down at the ground, but it not being awkward, Ron finally made his speech.

"Those Death Eaters…those horrible people, all the pain they've caused in this family, family including you and Hermione, Harry. This was the final battle between us, the good and evil side, and there are no words to describe how I feel right now. To know that the time of running away from snatchers and Death Eaters while camping out is finished, worrying about each other's safety when one of us went to go find food or kept watch outside. That time is over and I'm just so thankful that we've made it…" Ron finished speaking and formed small tears in his eyes.

There was more silence, without the awkwardness, between the 3 best friends until they thought it best for them to go back inside the house.

_Ok, well I've REALLY wanted to write about the character's feelings after the war and how they would've reflected on their whole entire horcrux journey. So, I'm going write about their lives after the war, and after Hermione finishes her final year at Hogwarts so I can write about their lives as married men and women. _


	4. Chapter 4

*It's been 2 years since the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, and Harry and Ginny are married with 1 child and Ron and Hermione are married. Each one of them live in a flat. Ron and Harry work as Aurors and Hermione and Ginny stay home.

It was 2:30 in the morning when Hermione woke from her sleep, due to stomach nausea. She jolted up from the bed and ran to the bathroom in their room, slamming the door shut, waking up Ron.

Ron rubbed his eyes in confusion and tried opening them. He quickly realized Hermione wasn't lying next to him and that that was her who ran to the bathroom.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Hermione, Hermione you-you alright in there?" He asked gently.

Hermione didn't answer, the only noise coming from the bathroom was the toilet flushing and the faucet running. Hermione coughed a little then finally opened the door.

Ron scrunched his eyebrows together in worry and looked at Hermione. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ron asked with much worry showing in his face as in his voice.

Hermione merely nodded and half smiled, walking back to their bed.

Ron watched her pull the covers over herself and fall back asleep as nothing had even happened.

He soon followed her after asking questions in his head to what exactly just happened.

*The Next Day…*

Hermione woke up the next morning around 8:00, an hour past the time Ron left for work.

She breathed in and out slowly then finally threw off the covers, revealing the skin that was uncovered from her pajamas to the cold morning air.

Hermione jumped up and made the bed. Just as she finished making the bed, she headed for the staircase to make herself some breakfast. When she was at the top of the staircase, she saw Ron sipping coffee in the other room, lifting his head up and smiled at her.

As she hit the 1st step on the 5 step staircase, she felt dizzy and nauseous once more. She fell onto the wall to support herself in fear she'd fall down the stairs and hurt herself.

Ron immediately ran over to where she was and held onto her, guiding her down the rest of the stairs.

"Ron, what're you doing here? You're supposed to be at work" Hermione asked him softly as she was still waking up.

Ron led her to their kitchen table and sat her down, sitting down in front of her.

"I thought I should stay home until you woke up, I wanted to make sure you were alright. I don't know what happened last night and I'd like to" He asked with caution in his voice as if he was afraid of hitting a soft spot.

Hermoine smiled at Ron. She loved how caring and concerned he always was of her.

"It's alright, Ron. I'm fine…" She said, her eyes droopy, while still smiling with her mouth closed.

"But, that scene right there... you almost fell down the stairs, Hermione…" Ron responded.

"Ron, I'm still waking up, don't come to any conclusions, ok? Maybe I just caught something and I'll have to take my time around the house. But seriously, Ron. Go. To. Work. I'm fine" Hermione pleaded, reaching for Ron's hand and placing it in hers.

Ron half smiled and got up from his seat. He walked over to where she was sitting and kissed her on the lips and grabbed his suitcase which was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I love you" He said with much feeling in it.

Hermione stood up and put her arms around his neck.

"And I love you too, Ronald Weasley" She replied, kissing him on the lips again (this time for longer). When they broke apart, Ron smiled, then aparated to the ministry.

_Sorry for the long break, went on vacation to New Joisey :p Ok, so, yep. I'm gonna start writing about Ron and Hermione's lives together as a married couple. Don't worry, the confrontation between Bellatrix and Ron WILL happen. Stay tuned and remember PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews really help remind me to keep updating. _


	5. Chapter 5

Once Hermione looked at the spot where Ron had aparated for a couple of seconds, she sighed and smiled.

She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of milk. Her hands grabbed her cereal box and she made herself a bowl.

Hermione ate in the silence of the flat and its' emptiness. It was always lonely and quiet around their flat whenever Ron had left for work, leaving Hermione alone.

Oddly enough, after not eating for 8 hours, the thought of food made Hermione feel sick to her stomach like the last time she threw up.

She stood up and went to the living room to lay down on the couch.

She turned on the television and clicked through all the channels, hoping to find something decent to watch.

Her hand grew tired of holding the remote and she settled with an old 50's romantic film.

Hermione smiled a little then threw a blanket over her laying form on the couch. She let her head drop onto a pillow and her eyes closed shut as she drifted off into sleep once more.

*Around 1:00 P.M*

Ron came home from work on his lunch break to surprise Hermione, but mainly to check up on her.

When he walked through the door to their flat (which was in the kitchen), he kicked off his shoes and sat his bag down.

"Hermione?" He called out while taking off his coat.

After no response, Ron scrunched his eyebrows and walked slowly towards their bedroom.

He walked up the staircase, remembering what happened that morning, and walked to the bedroom.

The door was half closed and none of the lights were on.

Ron pushed the door open softly and peered inside.

"Hermione, you in here?" He asked.

He looked left to right around the room before leaving to check the other rooms.

Ron checked the bathroom, closets and the kitchen again before finally ending up in the living room.

He sighed in relief when he saw Hermione was indeed in the house and safe.

He walked over to her sleeping form and gently rubbed her shoulder to wake her up.

"Hermione, Hermione, love, I'm home for a while" Ron told her as he saw her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hm? Hm?" Hermione muttered as she was beginning to wake up.

As soon as her eyes fully opened and saw her husband looking down at her, she jumped up from her seat.

"Oh my god, Ron!" She yelled out but not loud.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, you just fell asleep" Ron said while smiling and rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, for 5 hours…" Hermione responded with a small bit of attitude.

Ron bunched his eyebrows again, it was his way or showing concern or thinking deeply, and looked at Hermione.

"But, anyways, you're home for lunch I suppose?" Hermione said in her normal voice, sounding happier.

"Yeah, I don't have long but…" Ron said, finishing his sentence kissing Hermione romantically.

Hermione smiled through the kiss, causing Ron to smile as well.

They broke apart in need of air.

"Um, actually Ginny tried calling your name through the fireplace, wondering whether you wanted to hang out today but she told me you didn't come. She called every hour or so, beginning to worry about you, but I guess you were just sleeping" Ron said.

Hermione nodded and got up from her seat on the couch.

"Well, should I prepare lunch, then?"

"Sure thing, love, I'm gonna go use the bathroom" Ron said and kissed Hermione once more before he left the room.

Hermione went to the kitchen in hopes of making some sandwiches.

As soon as she reached the kitchen doorway, she felt the same nausea from before come back, but more intense this time.

She gripped her stomach and breathed slowly trying to help the pain.

Counting down the seconds her husband got out of the bathroom.

Each time vomit threatened to come up, she simply swallowed it back down to keep from throwing up all over the newly cleaned wooden floor.

Once the sound of the bathroom door opening¸ Hermione ran up the stairs and shut the door behind her.

Ron was only just out when he saw Hermione rush past him and into the bathroom.

"_Not again…" Ron thought with worry in his tone and face._

Hermione came out after the toilet flushed and she brushed her teeth.

"Hermione, I think something's wrong…" Ron told her once she opened the door.

"I told, Ron. I think it's just a bug I caught from somewhere. Don't be worried, ok? Come on, let's go have some lunch?" She asked with a smile. She gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen.

Ron sighed and followed his wife to eat his lunch.

_Alright, So I don't know if this was shorter or not but plot wise, I am aware nothing different really happened but it's only to add onto the plot to make things seem like they've been growing and leading to certain things to come. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. I feel really desperate whenever I ask for reviews but they're the reason I remember to write and the reason why I write! I sometimes get discouraged because I think no one's reading but your reviews change my mind! So PLEASE review! _


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, hoping that it'd help soothe her sick body.

As she set down the bowl on the living room coffee table, she had to use the bathroom.

She walked up the steps and walked down the narrow hallway.

The walls were covered in moving pictures of Ron and Hermione at their wedding, honeymoon, and with Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family.

She smiled and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

When she was done and washed her hands, she noticed she used the rest of the toilet paper. Bending down below the sink, there was a cabinet which held bathroom supplies, including toilet paper.

Another thing it included was the feminine care Hermione needed. Just then, it hit Hermione like a train.

"_I'm late…"_ She thought.

Hermione let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. She gulped and licked her lips.

"_Ok, ok, this can mean, different things maybe I'm on a different schedule now or, or, oh god I don't know…or maybe…" _Hermione's thoughts came and went quickly and frantically.

But the thought about the most obvious reason to why she'd be late came into her mind.

Determined to make sure, Hermione walked to the local pharmacy in the town she and Ron lived in.

When Hermione got back to their flat, immediately she ran to the bathroom and pulled out the muggle pregnancy test.

Reading through how accurate these things could be and how to use it, she peed on the stick and waited for about 3 minutes like how the instructions had said.

Waiting was torture for Hermione, the longest 3 seconds she'd ever experienced.

She sat on the edge of the tub, tapping her feet frantically on the floor and twirling her thumbs in circles.

As soon as she looked at the time, being 3 minutes past the original time, Hermione jumped from her seat and grabbed the test.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly while holding the stick.

After counting to 5, she flicked her eyes open to reveal the most beautiful sight she's ever seen.

2 pink lines…

Hermione let out a faint gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. The tears began to well up in her eyes and poured out slowly.

She quickly grew a smile across her face and sniffled in happiness.

"_Me…I'm gonna be a mum, Ron's gonna be a daddy and we're gonna have a family together…" _The thoughts themselves made Hermione sob and smile harder than before.

In honor of the occasion, Hermione had prepared dinner, Ron's favorite meal. Slowly cooked beef with mashed potatoes, corn, sweet potatoes and pumpkin pasties for dessert. She laid the fanciest table cloth over the dining room table and set the silver wear accordingly.

The clock seemed to tick the seconds away as slowly as when she was waiting for the test results. She couldn't wait until Ron came home so she could deliver the wonderful news.

And just as she ended her thoughts about Ron coming home and how she'd break the news, she heard a loud pop come from the living room and the sound of shoes kicking off and a cloak being folded.

Hermione smiled at the familiar sound.

"'Mione?" Ron called out.

"Um, in here!" Hermoine responded. She fiddled with the position of the plates and forks.

Ron found her voice and walked into the dining room and smiled at her.

"Wow, this looks delicious" Ron said and walked up to her. He gave her a deep and loving kiss on the lips.

When they broke free, Hermione motioned her arms for Ron to sit down.

Ron did as he was told and pulled out the chair that was to the side of Hermione's chair.

He served himself and began to dig in.

"So, how was work today? Catch any bad guys or have you made them all go extinct?" She said jokingly and smiled sweetly as she grabbed some potatoes.

Ron chuckled through chewing and swallowed before answering.

"Not much happened, we got a new case but we don't know much about the guys yet. All we know is that they're death eaters that have escaped from Azkaban. We don't have any leads on recent sightings or any witnesses of anything yet" He scooped up another fork full of beef and corn and stuffed it into his mouth.

Hermione giggled to herself. She loved how her husband acted, even if to others it'd seem un-mannerly.

The two of them talked through the rest of dinner until they were both done eating.

Hermione grabbed the empty plates and brought out the pasties.

"And for dessert we have pumpkin pasties" She brought them to table and sat back down.

"Wow, dinner _and _dessert tonight. What's the occasion?" Ron asked with humor in his tone. He instantly grabbed a pasty and began to chew on it.

"Well, uh, something's come up, Ronald" Hermione said in a much more serious tone.

Ron stopped chewing and stared at Hermione for 5 seconds before finally swallowing.

He put his hands on top of hers on the table and all the humor in his face disappeared.

"Are you alright? Is it something about you being sick again? Because if it is, Hermione, I'll take you to St. Mungos right now if I have to or-

Hermione cut him off by shaking her head and mouthing the no multiple times.

"It's something that's going to change our lives together…forever" Hermione added.

"Hermione, you're scaring me, what's going on?" Ron asked again looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione yanked her hand out of his grasp and placed it on top of his hand instead.

Ron looked down at their hands then back up to his wife. Hermione breathed and closed her eyes before opening her mouth. She opened them and licked her lips.

"…I'm pregnant" Hermione said, lifting her eyebrows up a little. Ron did the same and smiled a little.

"You're-you're pre-pregnant?" He asked, growing a smile slowly.

Hermione nodded and tears formed in her eyes.

Ron scuffed and stood up from his chair and grabbed his wife by the waist.

He swung her around in a tight but not uncomfortably tight hug, laughing while doing so.

When he rested Hermione's feet back on the ground, he looked into Hermione's teared up eyes.

He cupped his hands on her face and kissed her passionately.

After they broke from the kiss, Hermione laughed a little like before.

"I take it you're glad?" She asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I'm the happiest man alive right now" Ron grinned bigger this time and lowered his head to her belly and kissed it.

Hermione smiled and played with his hair with her hand.

Ron stood back up and kissed Hermione once more before picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom, shutting the door close with his foot.

_Ok! There ya go, chapter 6! A lot longer this time! Hip Hip Hurray for getting closer to the climax of the story! Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

That morning, before Ron got up to go to work, Ron woke up in his and Hermione's bed, him behind her and his arms around her stomach. He smiled and remembered what had happened to him last night.

Almost on cue, Ron heard the soft mummers coming from Hermione as she began to wake up in his arms.

"Morning, love" Ron greeted her.

Hermione breathed in and out and exchanged her good morning.

"How you feeling today, any sickness?" Ron asked while stroking her hair.

"Nope, net yet anyways. I did have some last night though" Hermione said in a calm voice.

"What? You were sick and you didn't get me?" Ron asked, hurt in a way.

Hermione flipped sides, now facing Ron, close to his face.

"No, of course not. It's a normal thing at this moment and you needed your rest" Hermione said.

"Well thank you for the consideration but I'd like to help in any way I can. I hate it that you're the one who has to deal with all the sickness and pain" Ron said, still stroking her hair.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't mind it. I think it's what makes pregnancy more special for a woman. It also makes us know that things are going how they should be" Hermione said.

Ron kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Hermione"

"For what?"

"For carrying our child and making sure it's safe and protected…and loved" Ron said, looking deep into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Anytime…" Hermione responded with one of her soft and caring smiles.

With that, Ron kissed her on the lips more passionately and wrapped his arms around her once more.

Just when Hermione was getting into it, their alarm clock rang. They looked at it to see it was time for Ron to "get up" and go to work. They looked back at each other and kissed one last short time.

"Well, time to get up then" Hermione said while getting up and making her side of the bed, Ron doing the same. Hermione finished and placed her hands on her hips.

"Right then, what shall I make for breakfast this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, Hermione. I'll take care of that, you just relax" Ron said. Hermione walked over to him.

"Ron, I'm not even a month, I don't think it's time yet for me to be taking things slower"

"But still, I'd-

Hermione placed her finger on his lips.

"You just worry about getting ready for work. I'll handle breakfast. It's just gonna be making bacon, toast and eggs. Nothing too daring I'd think" Hermione said with a smirk.

Ron smiled with her.

"Haha, well, I guess you're right. I'll go get ready" Ron kissed her on the lips quickly before heading to the shower.

Hermione walked along their carpeted bedroom floor and onto the hardwood that covered the narrow hallway.

Walking down the stairs, she hummed to herself and prepared breakfast in an instant.

Once she set the table, she heard a voice coming from the living room's fireplace.

Curious, Hermione walked cautiously towards the living room. As soon as she saw Molly Weasley's face in the fire, she calmed down and sat in front of it.

"Molly, it's good to see you! How've you been?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I've been just fine, dear. We were wondering if you and Ron would like to join us and the rest of the family at our house for dinner tonight."

"Oh yes, Molly! You know Ron and I would never miss a family get together!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Wonderful! Come 'round 7:00?"

"Can't wait, have a good day, Molly!" Hermione said waving good bye.

"You too, dear" Molly's head vanished and Hermione stood up.

When Ron came down the stairs and into his seat to eat his meal, Hermione walked back to the dining room.

"So, that was just Molly in the fireplace. She was wondering whether we could come over around 7 for a family dinner"

"Yeah, sure. That's perfect, we can tell the big news tonight then" Ron said, smiling while chewing on his eggs.

_Alright so this chapter was a bit short but it's only cause I'm gonna do another story based on the first 5 chapters of this one story but with a different twist (Hermione's not pregnant but something else is happening to her). Much obliged to one of my faithful readers. I'm gonna get started on it. Thank you for reading this chapter and remember to review! Next chapter at the Burrow! Will be up hopefully later tonight or later tomorrow. _


	8. Chapter 8

The minute Ron got off of work that night, he arrived home with a snap. He went into panic mode as he knew Hermione hated it when they were late, especially when they were late for _family._ Hermione saw him enter the bedroom.

"Ron, I-

"I know, Hermione, I'm late and already 5 past 7 and I know you're in a rush to get things ready but I really have to change-

Ron had been talking so fast and loud, Hermione had to yell his name to get her attention.

"Ron! It's alright, I've laid out your clothes and I've already made some custard for dessert tonight" Hermione said in a calm voice, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders to calm him down.

"What?" Ron asked while trying to catch his breath.

Hermione nodded and fiddled with her hair which was down in soft wavy curls.

Ron's breathing became more normal and a subtle smile appeared on his face.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ron said.

"Always the tone of surprise with you" Hermione said while grinning, remembering their horcrux hunt when they were only 17 years old.

Ron had gotten changed into his dinner clothes, which was a dark green cotton long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.

Hermione was wearing a casual light peach colored summer dress with a pair of flats.

When they were both ready, they took each other's hands and aparated in front of the Burrow.

They landed on the familiar grass and stared at the lights inside the windows and the sound of loud talking and conversation.

"You look beautiful, Hermione" Ron said while facing Hermione.

"And you, Ronald, are as handsome as ever tonight" Hermione stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips softly.

Ron breathed out loud.

"You ready for this?"

Hermione nodded and began to walk with Ron's hand in her hand.

Before they could knock on the door, Molly opened it and greeted them both.

"Oh hello! Look at you two, you've grown so much since the last time we've seen you!" Molly exclaimed.

"Mum, it's only been a week…" Ron said while blushing.

"Oh hush up and let me gawk! Come, come and sit down! Everyone's here I think" Molly gestured for them to sit at the long table in the dining room.

The both of them walked further into the house and were greeted by all the family.

"Hello!" Harry said and grabbed Ron into a tight and manly hug, panting each other on the back.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she saw Ginny. The girls hugged and began talking.

"Hermione, get over here!" Harry said as he saw Hermione.

Hermione laughed and gave her brother-in-law a nice long hug.

The rest of the family said their hellos and hugged one another.

"Alright you lot, it's about time to eat, eh?" Molly yelled while using her wand to levitate the food she'd prepared onto the table.

Ron and Hermione both found 2 empty seats next to each other and sat down with the rest of the family.

"This looks delicious, Molly!" Angelina Johnson said, looking at all the food. Mrs. Weasley sure hadn't neglected any type of food group. There were all types of pastas, meat, vegetables (fried, stewed, steamed, raw, etc.) along with fruits and fish.

Everyone began digging into the food. Ron showed no manners what so ever once he got all his food onto his plate and began eating it. Hermione laughed to herself as she witnessed her husband eating like a pig, a picking out different types of food.

Long and deep conversations along with pointless chatter broke out as the family re-connected after the week of not seeing one another. James, Harry and Ginny's son, was being rude in the sense of throwing his food everywhere and refusing to eat.

Once everyone was finished with their dinner and dessert, everyone settled and began to walk out of the dining room and around different places in the house, forming their own groups, chatting away.

Ron looked for Hermione who had wondered off with Ginny.

He found them in a hallway, whispering and giggling.

"Hermione?" Ron asked softly. He lifted his eyebrows as a way of asking if it's time to announce their news.

Hermione smiled and nodded slightly to make sure Ginny didn't know anything.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked with suspicion in her voice.

"That? Oh nothing, Ron was just wondering if I was done with eating and if we could head back home soon considering how late it is and all" Hermione said _"Yes, I did it! I lied, haha, that was rather good actually…" _Hermione thought to herself with much pride.

"Oh, well, ok then" Ginny responded.

"I guess I'll go find Ron then…" Hermione said her goodbye and followed where Ron went.

She found him standing outside the living room, watching everyone talk to each other. No one was left out in the Weasley family conversations. Ginny walked into the living room and sat next to Harry and James.

"…You ready to do this?" Ron asked looking down at Hermione.

"I've never been so nervous before" Hermione confessed.

"Hey…" Ron said before giving her a big hug, then a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

Hermione sighed then nodded her head as her way of saying she was ready.

She and Ron walked slowly in the living room, each other's arm around each other's waists.

"Ahem" Ron 'coughed' slightly to gather everyone's attention.

All the family in the living room stopped their conversations then stared at Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I'm glad everyone's in here because…Hermione and I have some important news to give…" Ron started, then looking to Hermione for her to finished his sentence.

All the family members leaned in a little in anticipation for what they were about to hear.

Hermione smiled and said, "…I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god!" Molly squealed with happiness. She ran from her seat to give Hermione a big hug.

Ginny then followed and jumped up and down smiling big. As soon as Molly had finished hugging Hermione, Ginny threw herself on Hermione in a tighter and more sisterly hug.

Harry went to Hermione next.

"Congratulations 'Mione! I'm so happy for you two!" Harry said hugging his sister-in-law, but mostly his best friend.

He then came to Ron to give him a big pat on the back, saying his "Well done"s and his "Good job"s, making Ron blush even more and smacking Harry on the head playfully.

The rest of the family said their congratulations and gave their best wishes. Ginny had begun talking about pregnancy and a baby shower and how she was going to plan it _all_. Hermione, full of excitement, could only smile and nod.

As soon as the excitement died down, James begun to fall asleep, causing Ginny and Harry having leave to set him down for his sleep.

Everyone said their goodbyes, including Ron and Hermione as they were going to leave too as Ron had work the next day.

Before they left out the door to aparate, Molly ran to Hermione and hugged her once more.

"My dear, I am so happy! Another grandchild! I'm going to have to talk to you about _everything _pregnancy and children, you got that?" Molly asked playfully.

"Well, I think Ginny's already beat you to that offer but of course!" Hermione said giving Molly a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek.

Ron and Hermione left the house and aparated back to their flat.

Once they were inside the flat and inside their bedroom, Ron grabbed Hermione from the behind. Hermione, surprised, laughed gleefully.

Ron set her down on the bed. Hermione was sitting. Ron sat next to her and took her hand.

"I think that went splendidly" Hermione said.

"It most certainly did" Ron said before quickly giving her a kiss on the lips.

After several minutes, Hermione broke from it.

Ron looked at her with confusion as her face read worry.

"What's wrong? You alright?" Ron asked.

"No, no I'm fine, it's just…do you think we'll be good parents?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Hermione…you are going to be the most amazing mother the world's ever seen. Ever _better_! This child is going to have a big, loving and supporting family. We've been through so much, Hermione…Anything this child brings to the tables, we will always be there for it. There is no thought in my mind doubting our future parenting skills" Ron said.

Those were the exact words Hermione needed to hear at that moment. She hugged him and thanked him for reassuring her.

The both of them laughed and smiled, laying down on the bed looking at each other.

"And so it begins…" Hermione said.

_Yup, so I lied. Sorry, but it's getting REALLY late (3:14) and I gotta go to bed SOMETIME so no new story yet but I didn't lie about the next chapter ;) Mwahaha, I'm clever and sneaky. Review as always!_


	9. Author's Note concerning next chapter

A/N: Ok, so I'm at a slight writer's block right now. I know for sure that I want to get to the part with Bellatrix and Ron and that sort of stuff, but I need some ideas from you guys on how Bellatrix should come to Ron and Hermione, whether she should hurt Hermione to get Ron even more worked up or something like that?

I'd really love it if you guys just wrote your ideas in the review box so I can look at them and get some inspiration. I most likely will not use one idea TO THE TEE, but I might use one idea then stretch it and make it a bit more different some way or another. So, yes, REVIEW. It counts more this time! ;)

I definitely wanna get the next chapter up by tonight unless I don't get any feedback, then I'll have to wait until I do. But I really wanna write tonight so PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

8 Months Later…

Hermione and Ron were sitting on their couch, watching some television. Hermione had convinced Ron to buy them a television set, even though Ron had no clue to what it was. Since then, Ron had become glued to the screen.

Hermione was laying down on the couch, her torso part of her body in Ron's lap. Her pregnant belly had grown from the past months. It pained her at moments, especially when the contractions would come. All Ron would do was stay still staring at her in shock until she'd yell at him back into reality. He'd then come over and comfort her wife until it was over.

Ron kept apologizing to Hermione how sorry he was that she had to go through all this pain in order for them to get their first child, and Hermione kept saying how she was fine with it all.

His fingers were in her hair as he watched an intense game of Muggle football, Hermione staring off into space thinking about what their lives will be like once the baby came.

Hermione's stomach growled, catching hers and Ron's attention. Ron looked down at her and stopped running his fingers in her hair.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"Mmm, yeah I think I am. I'll be back" Hermione said while struggling to get up. Ron got up from his seat and offered his hands to help pull her up.

"Thanks, just 2 more weeks…" Hermione mumbled as she waddled off into the kitchen to grab a snack.

As she reached up to the cabinets on the wall and got a plate, a sudden but extremely painful wave went through her stomach.

"Ah!" Hermione cried out in pain, dropping the plate making it shatter all over the floor.

She slid down to the floor against the cabinets on the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron heard her yell and ran from his seat to her.

He saw her on the floor, panting and looking up to the ceiling trying to hold back tears.

"What's happening?" Ron yelled with a whole lot of nervous in his tone. He was holding his hands in front of her since he didn't know whether he should hold her or do something else.

"I think…I think it's time- AH!" Hermione yelled as another contraction hit her.

"Time? Like, _time_?" Ron let his jaw drop.

"Yes, it's BLOODY time! Go grab the suitcase and let's go to St. Mungos" Hermione told him.

"But, Hermione. We can't apparate _or _use transportation through the fireplace because of the baby-

"THEN WE'LL GO TO A MUGGLE HOSPITAL JUST GET ME TO A BLOODY HOSPITAL!" Hermione yelled. Ron grabbed her hands and lifted her up.

"I'll be quick!" Ron said while running clumsily up the stairs and into their bedroom to grab her suitcase.

In less than 6 seconds, he came back down running to Hermione.

"Ok, let's go!" Ron said while holding onto Hermione's arm.

They walked fast to their car. Thankfully, a few months before, Hermione made Ron get a license in case something happened.

They both go in and drove to the hospital. The entire time Hermione was panting and moaning in pain until the contraction ended.

Ron would look to his left to catch a look at his wife to make sure she was alright.

Once they got the hospital, Ron ran out of the car to get someone's attention. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at how dramatic her husband was.

A nurse came out rolling a wheelchair for Hermione. Hermione got out of the car wobbling and sat down on the chair.

"Thank you" Hermione told the nurse as Ron pushed Hermione into the hospital.

"Has your water broken yet?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, a few minutes ago it did" Hermione said through her panting.

"Ok then, let's roll you into here" The nurse directed them into a small but cozy room.

"Is she going into labor then?" Ron asked the nurse.

"Yes, is there any family you'd like me to contact?"

"Um, yes but I'll take care of that bit" He said, winking at Hermione indicating he was going to use magic.

"I'll be back soon with some more doctors. Just stay calm and _breathe_, Mrs-um…" The nurse gave her a questioning look.

"Mrs. Weasley, and thank you once again" Hermione said smiling.

The nurse nodded and left the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"How're you doing, 'Mione?" Ron asked, caressing her cheek.

"Better than before, but it won't last that long before another bloody contraction comes again. I suggest you use this opportunity to use magic while the nurse and doctors aren't here" Hermione said.

"Oh, right, right, um, _Expecto Patronum_" Ron cast his patronus with a message that said Hermione's in labor and for their family to come now.

Hermione smiled at him when he was done. He leaned down to her to kiss her until she screamed again.

"Hermione, it-it's ok, just, just breathe, remember?" Ron struggled finding the right words to comfort his wife

"_Breathe? Remember? _Ronald Weasley I am sure of what I'm supposed to be doing right now!" Hermione yelled at him. The emotions of labor were now kicking in, Ron thought to himself. He kept reminding himself that this wasn't the true Hermione talking, that she didn't mean any of the words that were hurtful to him. That's what Harry warned Ron about when they were talking about the birth.

Just then, a huddle of nurses followed by a 2 doctors came into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I am Doctor Lawrence and I will be assisting you today. Any complications at the moment?" He asked Hermione.

"No, no not yet anyways. Is there any news on my family? Are they here yet?" Hermione asked the doctor.

"Um…" The Doctor didn't know until a nurse came into the room.

"Excuse, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? There's a rather large huddle of people outside claiming they're your family" She told them.

"I'll go see them, I'll be back" Ron said, kissing Hermione on the forehead.

Ron jogged out of the room and into the lobby. He saw his mum and dad, Ginny, Harry and James, Bill, Fleur and Victoire, George and Angelina and Hermione's parents.

"Wow, you lot got here fast, didn't you?" Ron said laughing a little.

"How is she?" Molly asked walking up to him.

"She's alright at the moment. Nothing big has happened yet"

Molly nodded.

"Can I see her?" Ginny asked Ron. Harry stood up, indicating that he'd like to come too.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on" Ron said, leading Ginny and Harry to Hermione's room.

Once they walked inside, Hermione was resting in her bed, with a load of wires and needles poking out of her.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw them in the doorway.

Ginny ran over to her and gave her a big hug, followed by Harry.

"How're things going? Are the doctors nice, cause if they aren't Hermione you know I can hex them at any moment-

"No, no as helpful as that sounds, Ginny, they're fine" Hermione giggled at Ginny's determination.

Just then, another contraction came and hit Hermione as more painful as the last one.

"Alright, Hermione, this contraction's come quicker, which means I believe it's about time push. On the count of 10" The doctor set himself ready at the end of the bed.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as she would need something to squeeze.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9 and 10!"

Hermione's face scrunched up as she pushed with all her might.

Ron's face screwed up in pain as Hermione's grip quickly became stronger than a troll's grip on a victim.

"You're doing good, Hermione, just keep it up, good, good" The doctor said encouragingly.

"You're doing great, love" Ron said. He was looking at the doctor instead of where the baby was coming from in fear he'd faint.

2 Hours Later…

Hermione was holding their newborn daughter in her arms, a pink blanket covering the baby's body leaving her head to be visible. Ron, who was sitting next to her bed on a chair, was looking down at the baby, stealing glances at his wife occasionally. Even though her hair was slightly messed up and her face was still covered in her sweat, she was beautiful to him.

Suddenly, the large crowd of family came hustling in at once.

The nurse inside the room stood up once.

"Hey, only family can come in at once in these large of groups!" She said in a serious tone.

"Oh hush up we're all family!" George yelled back at her. The nurse looks offended and walked out of the room.

The family members gathered around Hermione and Ron.

"May I?" Molly asked, reaching out her arms towards the baby girl.

Hermione nodded and handed her child to her grandmother

"Hello there, um, what's her name?" Molly asked Ron and Hermione.

They both exchanged looks before saying.

"We're naming her Rose"

"Hello there, Rose" Molly said, rocking the baby side to side in her arms.

By the time everyone got their chance to hold little Rose and got to chat with Hermione and Ron, it was getting late. They all said their goodbyes and best wishes and left the muggle hospital.

Ron walked from his seat across the room from where Hermione was. She was resting but her eyes were open.

"Hey" Ron said to her, grinning.

"Hi" Hermione said, returning the grin.

"You did, you were amazing today, Hermione. I am _so _proud of you" Ron kissed her fully on the lips, cupping her face in his large hands.

"Thanks, and now, we've got a little one of our own to take care of" She said when they'd break for a second to catch their breath.

"To love…" Ron said when he took his second.

"To protect…" Hermione said when she took another second.

They broke apart.

"So, have the doctors said anything about when you'll be able to head home?"

"Yes, they say it'll take up to 2 days, maybe 3" Hermione responded, laying her head back down and forcing her eyes open.

"Hey, how 'bout you rest for a while, ok?" Ron asked, holding her hand.

Hermione merely nodded and let her eyes close shut. Ron laughed a little then returned to his seat on the chair, planning on taking a rest himself.

But sleep never came, as thoughts of how being a parent will be like came into his mind. Changing diapers, teaching how to walk and talk, reading books, taking them to Kings Cross for their 1st year at Hogwarts…the package deal. He couldn't wait… 

_Woa now! This was a much longer chapter! So, it's 5:06 in the morning and I have yet to sleep. I stayed up most of the night actually watching the first part of the Deathly Hallows cause I was feeling nostalgic. I'm 13 and I've realized that since the 1__st__ Harry Potter book came out a year before I was born, and I grew up listening to the audiobooks, reading the books, watching the movies and obsessing over the series, and that the final movie came out the year I turned 13 comes to prove that my childhood if officially over I can't count how many times I cried watching the 1__st__ part tonight. I really love that movie, my favorite of the 2 parts in my opinion. Though, the Prince's Tale in part 2 was by far the saddest yet most brilliant thing I've ever seen in a movie. Sorry for the long author's note and stuff but yeah. Next chapter up tomorrow!_


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first week of having their child home with them. Back and forth, Hermione and Ron would take turns changing diapers, cleaning up after Rose, etc. Every night, Hermione would set Rose down for nursing while she and Ron would quietly watch an old movie on the television.

"So, you have any plans for this week?" Ron asked teasingly.

"_Haha_, but actually now that you mention it, I'm gonna go down to Diagon Alley to buy some stuff for Rose. She's already ruined her crib's blanket from throwing up on it and _nothing _is getting it out. Plus, we need some more clothes for her" Hermione began stroking the bit of Rose's small head that had some what of visible hair.

"Alright, just be careful. You don't know who could be walking down Diagon Alley sometimes" Ron told Hermione with all seriousness.

"I know Ron, but honestly, I'm going to a baby shop, I _hardly _think anyone's gonna try anything there" Hermione smiled at Ron.

Ron leaned over to kiss her, then Rose's head.

"I trust you" Ron said.

*The Next Day*

That next morning was a Saturday, so Ron was home from work and ready to help out with Rose whenever he could.

Hermione got up bright and early to get her shopping done with. Plus, she would be able to avoid the busy weekend shoppers that would be coming around the afternoon.

Grabbing her purse, and taking one last look at her husband who was still sleeping, she walked to the fireplace.

"_Diagon Alley!_" Hermione said not too loud in case Ron or Rose woke up.

The green flames engulfed Hermione's body as she was transported from his living room to a fireplace in a pub in Diagon Alley.

Hermione dusted off the soot from her clothes and nodded her head to the bartender.

Walking out onto the empty streets, Hermione made her way to, "Baby Magic".

The front door's bell dinged as Hermione stepped inside the store.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Anything you need help with today?"

"Oh no, no thank you" Hermione said with much gratitude.

Hermione ended up picking out 3 new pink onesies, a small soft and fuzzy blanket covered in bunnies and a pair of booties.

After checking out, Hermione's stomach grumbled.

It was only 8 in the morning at that moment so she thought she'd go eat something for breakfast.

20 Minutes Later…

"Thank you" Hermione told the owner of a small restaurant. She gave him the money for the food she ate.

Walking out of the door, the streets seemed a lot more crowded than before.

Slightly bumping into people, Hermione gave her "excuse me"s and "pardon me"s.

Following the pushing of the people, Hermione ended up stumbling into Knockturn Alley.

"Oh dear, um…" Hermione said to herself, looking back and forth to which ways she could leave.

Knockturn Alley was full of troubling looking wizards and witches at this time of day.

Walking back as quickly as she could to the way she came through into Knockturn Alley, Hermione was pushed back to where she was and further back against a brick wall.

"Ah!" Hermione grunted in pain as her holder pinned her against the hard bricks.

"What the!-

The person cast a spell to make her silent and cast a body bind curse of her arms. Hermione's screams because muffles. Her eyes were bulging out in fear. Her holder was covered in all black, with a black cape and a hood covering its face.

"You're coming with me….." The person said, making Hermione's eyes bulge out even more. The person grabbed hold of Hermione's hair tightly and dragged her down the alleyways of Knockturn Alley.

Hermione whimpered and muffled screams as she was brought further and deeper down into the alley.

The person stopped walking once they were in front of a door. They flicked their wand, making the front door open slowly.

"Get…in…." They said in a low tone of voice.

Hermione didn't move, ignoring looking at the person's face.

"Did you not hear me, filthy scum? I said, GET IN!" The person yelled at Hermione, tightening their grip of her hair. Hermione whimpered again and tried to free herself from the person's grip.

"That's it!" The person pulled Hermione up the stairs with them and pushed her into the house. The room Hermione stumbled into seemed to be something of a living room, though it consisted of no lights, no heating and no furniture. It almost reminded Hermione of the room she was tortured in at Malfoy Manor…

Hermione stood in the middle of the vast room, looking around for a way out.

"Now, now, now…" The person shut the door, locked it and strutted towards Hermione.

Hermione noticed the person had black boots with high heels. The person laughed slightly then threw their cape off, removing their hood as well.

Hermione gasped as she saw who kidnapped her: None other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix flicked her wand to take off the silencing charm on Hermione.

Hermione gasped as she got her voice back and panted before talking.

"…Bellatrix…" Hermione said looking up at her slowly. Bellatrix walked closer to Hermione and grabbed her chin.

"Hello my Mudblood. I'm guessing you know why you're here?" She said, not expecting an answer.

"No, I actually do not know" Hermione said with little confidence but full bravery she had in her.

Bellatrix scuffed, threw her chin off her hand slapped her, Hermione's scream of pain echoing throughout the house.

"You WILL learn some respect! You WILL learn to respect your superiors!" Bellatrix yelled, spit coming out her mouth at moments.

"You, I will _never_ respect. I will _never _learn anything from you…" Hermione said with more confidence this time around.

Bellatrix, looking offended, released the body binding charm then instantly shouted out one of the many things Hermione has come to fear.

"_CRUCIO!" _Bellatrix yelled at her.

"…aaAAAAGH!" Hermione tried holding back the screams at first until it became unbearable. She fell down to the floor and shook her body as if she was trying to shake off all the pain that was happening to her. Her screams echoed loudly throughout the room and into the different rooms of the house.

Bellatrix stopped the curse, leaving Hermione panting and sobbing on the floor, and walked to her. She kicked Hermione in the gut with her boot as hard as she could.

"Your little friend, Potter, brought the end to my sweet Lord! He will pay! All of you, the _golden trio _will pay! Starting with you! You, you mudblood! Getting rid of you first would surely had made the Dark Lord happy if he was here!"

Hermione let the tears fall out as she struggled breathing.

"Please, you think that was painful? Darling, you have no idea what's about to come…" Bellatrix got to eye level with Hermione and punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

_Ok! So I really DON'T wanna stop right here but I have to since I have to get up early tomorrow morning. But FOR SURE I will update tomorrow! I really can't wait until more happens! Review as always! Have a splendid day, yooooooooou._


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix was looking down at Hermione. Hermione, who was still lying on the ground with her arms sprawled out, was trying to hold back her tears. Because of Bellatrix breaking her nose, the entire section of her mouth, bottom of her nose and her chin was covered in her blood.

"Mmm, dirty blood. We finally get to see what it looks like…" Bellatrix spat at Hermione.

Hermione whimpered in response.

Bellatrix got back down to eye level with Hermione and spoke in a low and serious voice.

"I will make your death slow, painful and unbearable, like how all Mudbloods should and shall die"

Using all the energy Hermione had left, she flung her fist at Bellatrix's face, punching it.

"Agh! How _dare_ you!" Bellatrix yelled in disgust. She ran to a table and grabbed her dagger.

"This shall silence your arm for a while!" Bellatrix yelled before getting on her knees and raised her arm, holding the dagger, and then ended up plunging it into the arm Hermione used to punch Bellatrix, having the blade go through the floor.

"AH!" Hermione's screams were like children's laughter to Bellatrix.

She continued the scream and Bellatrix hit the handle of the dagger, making it go deeper into the ground. Blood was pouring out of Hermione's arm.

"Sectumsempra!" Bellatrix yelled at Hermione, pointing her wand at Hermione's legs. Deep gashes cut through Hermione's jeans and into her flesh, more blood pouring out.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! AH!"

"NO! YOU'RE GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE, MUDBLOOD!"

Bellatrix walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the fire poker.

"Now, I wonder how blunt the end of this is…" She said while examining it, followed by looking at Hermione's body in search of where to impale her next.

"No, no PLEASE!" Hermione cried out in desperation.

"What was that?" Bellatrix teased.

"PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"TOO BAD!" Bellatrix yelled before stabbing Hermione's thigh, blood spurting out like all of her other injuries. The poker went through the floor like the dagger.

Hermione's screams became stronger and louder each time Bellatrix impaled her.

Bellatrix sat down on a leather chair, watching Hermione suffer. After leaving Hermione to sit with all the pain for about 10 minutes, Bellatrix finally stood up and took something out of her pocket.

"Remember this, Mudblood?" She asked, pulling out a small and triangular shaped dagger with a black handle. Hermione recognized it instantly as the dagger Bellatrix used to torture her at Malfoy Manor. The blade had dark magic in it, causing the words Bellatrix carved into Hermione's arm to become a scar.

"No…" Hermione managed to whisper.

"Oh yes, Mudblood, now, stop moving or the artwork will look messy" She said with a devilish smile across her face.

Hermione struggled, moving her body away from the spot Bellatrix would try to decorate.

"Hmm…" Bellatrix thought before slicing Hermione's other arm using magic from her wand. Hermione screamed once more. Now Hermione couldn't move either of her arms or her leg.

"That's more like it, now let me make you look pretty!" Bellatrix laughed and jumped up and down.

She kneeled on the ground and grabbed Hermione's chin.

"Now, hold still or I'll mess up. If you're going to have another scar, why not make the best of it, eh?" Bellatrix sneered at Hermione before holding her head down by holding her arm on her forehead, her other hand slowly leaning to Hermione's collarbone.

The dagger met Hermione's skin as Bellatrix began to carve.

Hermione whimpered and cried out at different times when Bellatrix would "accidently" dig a bit deeper into Hermione's flesh when writing a letter.

After the longest 8 minutes of Hermione's life, Bellatrix finally stood up from the floor and sighed in accomplishment.

"There, I quite like it actually" She said, still smiling.

Hermione tried moving her eyes to see something near her collarbone, though failing as she only saw her skin covered in her blood.

She put her eyes back in place, looking at the ceiling with tears forming.

"What…did…you…do to me?" Hermione asked slowly, looking at Bellatrix's dark brown eyes.

"Something well fitting" Bellatrix replied, kicking Hermione back in the gut. Hermione groaned in pain.

"Face it, sweetie, _no one's coming for ya_" She said, snickering at the end of her statement.

*Back at Ron and Hermione's Flat*

Ron was sitting in Rose's nursery, holding Rose in his lap reading her a book while rocking in the rocking chair.

"Hmm, what do you think's taking your mum so long shopping?" He asked Rose, but mainly himself.

Rose made a small noise and Ron laughed.

"Ha, yeah, your mum does like her shopping I guess, though…" Ron looked at his watch. It's been an hour since Hermione said she'd be back.

"I'll be right back, Rosie" Ron told her before setting her into her crib. Ron walked over to their fireplace and called Harry and Ginny's house.

Ron's face appeared in their fireplace as Harry and Ginny were kissing on the couch.

"Oh, Ron! You're always the mood spoiler!" Ginny complained before walking over to the fireplace and sitting down.

"Hey, Ron. What's up?" Harry asked, joining Ginny.

"Um, nothing really. I was just wondering you knew anything about Hermione going anywhere else than baby shopping?" He asked both of them, but mainly looking at Ginny as she and Ginny were very close.

"No, is something wrong?" Ginny asked seriously.

"She's late home, she said she'd be home an hour ago. She went out only to go baby clothes shopping. It doesn't take that long…"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"You wanna go look for her, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do. Would you two mind watching-

"It's fine, Ron. Rosie's always welcome here" Ginny said happily.

"Great, thanks you guys" Ron said, leaving the fireplace.

Ron jogged back up the stairs and into Rose's room.

"Hey sweetie, we're-well, _you're _going over to aunt Ginny and uncle Harry's house, that sound good?" He asked her, picking her up and placing her in his arms.

Knowing she wouldn't talk for at least another year, he grabbed a bag full of diapers, clothes, food, etc.

He walked back to the fireplace.

"Harry and Ginny's House!" Ron shouted, throwing the powder into the fire.

The flames led him and Rose to Harry and Ginny's house's living room.

Ginny was waiting on the couch while Harry was upstairs in the bathroom.

"Hello, Rosie!" She said sweetly.

She reached out her arms and took Rose from Ron.

"I'll try to be back in an hour or so. But if I'm later than that, come find me, you got that?" Ron told Ginny.

Ginny nodded and waved Rose's hand goodbye to Ron.

Ron chuckled a little before kissing Rose on the head.

"I'll be back soon, darling"

Ron aparated to Diagon Alley and landed in the crowded streets.

"…Where are you, Hermione?" Ron asked himself before starting to walk against the flow of the crowd.

_New chapter tomorrow night! Watched Napoleon Dynamite tonight (PRODUCT PLACEMENT, jk, no.) and god, my stomach hurts from laughter Have a good day and remember to review, and feel free to leave ideas on the story!_


	13. Chapter 13

Ron was in the middle of a crowded street in Diagon Alley, looking for his wife. He struggled pushing people out of his way, trying to get to "Baby Magic", the only store Hermione would shop at for Rose.

He tried everything trying to walk against the people. He ended up having to push people's heads behind him to help bring him father up to the store's door.

Finally, being on the door step, he swung it open, hearing that familiar ring.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Did your wife forget to buy something?" The saleslady asked.

"Um, no not exactly, have you seen her though?" Ron asked with that sweetness Hermione fell head over heels for.

"No, not since she left" The lady asked with worry.

"Oh, you remember when she left?" Ron asked, getting more anxious.

"Uh, I'd say about a good hour, maybe an hour and a half ago…" She replied.

Ron sighed and slid his hands down his face.

"Alright, thanks very much" Ron said before leaving the store.

Finding to his surprise, the rush of people had died down by a lot since he was last outside.

He jogged to the other side of the street, where the entrance of Knockturn Alley was.

Ron sighed, looking down there.

"_Ron, come on, she might be down there. There's always that possibility"_

"_No Ron! Stop making such ridiculous conclusions. She might've run into a friend and forgot to call you"_

But just then, as if it was an answer to his thoughts, he noticed something on the ground at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"What the-

Ron bent down to pick up a small pink bag that had some contents spilling out of it. The bag had the label of "Baby Magic" on it. Ron gulped and began to panic.

"_It could be someone else's, Ron…"_

Having to be sure, Ron reached inside the bag and grabbed the receipt. He gasped as he read through it.

Baby Magic  
>Your Cashier: Lynda Belling<p>

1 Pink Onesie  
>1 Pink Onesie<br>1 Pink Onesie  
>1 Decorated Blanket<br>1 pair Booties

Your Signature:

Hermione Weasley  
>Hermione Weasley<p>

Ron's heart leapt when he read those 2 words: Hermione Weasley.

Instantly after reading, Ron dropped the receipt from his hands and ran into the dark alley.

Looking for someone who looked suspicious, he grabbed a random man and pushed him up against a wall, his fists clenched in the man's robes.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded with all the fury and anger in his voice.

"Get off me!" The man demanded.

"Not until you tell me what you know! Where did the girl who was carrying that (Ron pointed to the bag at the entrance) bag go?"

The man chuckled, then forced himself out of Ron's grasp.

"No! No, you don't get to leave that easily if you know information! Bloody hell, WHERE IS SHE?"

All the man did was laugh and stare at Ron, as if trying to mess with his mind.

"DAMMIT!" Ron yelled before punching the man's face.

Ron, who was now in a rage, threw the man on the ground and walked deeper into Knockturn Alley, ignoring the talking and threats from the darker witches and wizards.

After walking aimlessly for 5 minutes, Ron got to a door that was pitch black and had a symbol that he recognized... Walking up the steps to the door, he leaned in closely to examine the symbol further.

"Hold on…" Ron said to himself.

His eyes saw a green and black shield, with a dragon on both sides, with the words, "Sanctimonia Vincent Semper". _A Malfoy house…_

Just as he was about the leave his position at the door, Ron, being so close to the door, heard a scream come from inside.

"AH! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

*At Malfoy Household during the events of Ron trying to find Hermione…*

Hermione, who had lost so much blood, was fading in and out of consciousness, making Bellatrix giggle and laugh like a little schoolgirl.

"That's it Mudblood! Die! Die!" She said while jumping up and down. At those words, Hermione remembered why she was living.

"_I can't die…I can't…die. I have a family to come home to. I have a loving husband who'd do anything for me. I have a newly born daughter who needs her mother to protect her…and love her. I have Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys to go back to…I can't die…not like this…not here…" _Hermione thought, building up the energy to try and move her severely injured arm that Bellatrix had sliced with her wand.

Hermione struggled finding any energy in herself to lift her arm up to reach the dagger that rested in her other arm. Both arms, plus her legs, ached so much and stung. The pain wasn't as painful, but Bellatrix made sure she didn't have a long time to enjoy no pain.

Each time Bellatrix would hear Hermione quiet down, as if she were getting used to the pain, she'd slice another part of Hermione's body or stick another dagger in a vital place.

Finding the right moment when Bellatrix left the room, Hermione, using the little energy left, swung her arm to have her hand rest of the handle of the dagger.

"Ahhh!" She cried out softly when the weight of her hand fell onto the handle.

Trying to form a grasp around the handle to pull it out, Hermione held in her breath when she attempted to pull the dagger out.

She let out her breath and sighed. The dagger really did go through all the way and into the floor like she heard when it happened.

"1…2…3-

Hermione counted before trying again, but failing like the first try.

As she let her breath out again, seeing she was going nowhere with this attempt, she heard the heels of Bellatrix's high heeled boots come down the stairs.

Quickly, Hermione let her arm fall back into the position it's been in since it was sliced. She hoped Bellatrix didn't hear the loud thump it made when her arm hit against the floor. But unfortunately, Bellatrix's eyes shot straight to Hermione's 'still' body.

Bellatrix hummed to herself, acting like she didn't notice Hermione moving. She strode slowly in a rhythm to Hermione. She looked down at Hermione to see if she was still 'awake'.

"Yoo-hoo?" She asked in a singing voice. Hermione's eyes which were fixed on the ceiling moved to Bellatrix's face.

"Ah, you're still conscious, well, let me tell you something" Bellatrix said before dropping down to the floor quickly, grabbing the fire poker in Hermione's thigh.

"LISTEN MISSY. IF YOU ATTEMPT TO TRY ANYTHING WHILE I'M OUT OF THE ROOM, I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOUR FAMILY WON'T LIVE ANOTHER HAPPY WEEK, GOT IT?" She yelled at Hermione, pressing down on the fire poker. The poker had spikes on them, so each time Bellatrix pressed down on the handle, the spikes would dig their way through Hermione's flesh.

While at it, Bellatrix added the cruciatus curse

"AH! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

At that moment, the door to the house burst open with Ron running inside with his wand at the ready.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he caught eye of his wife, mangled, bloody and things sticking out of her.

"NO! YOU BITCH!" Ron shouted at Bellatrix before casting Stupefy on her, causing Bellatrix to fly out of the room and out of a window.

Ron rushed to Hermione's side at once, examining her.

"Hermione, Hermione can you hear me?" Ron asked, his voice shaking. His eyes met hers. Hermione's eyes were full of tears and red streaks.

"Ro-Ronald?" Her voice was raspy from all the screaming she did. She tried to pick up her arm to reach out to him but groaned in pain as it was still injured.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, now!" Ron said before standing up and look at her.

"_A damn fire poker's in her thigh, a dagger in her arm, her other arm sliced deeply, more deep than a laceration, her beautiful face is bruised, bloody and covered in cuts, the top of her chest had dried blood all over it, and her legs had more deep and uneven slashes all over them…I…am…going…to…destroy….her…"_

Ron breathed in and out quickly and let his fist grab the fire poker's handle.

"Ok, Hermione. This- this is going to hurt, alright? Just be brave, just be…" Ron's jaw was shaking as he looked at Hermione's face for a reply. She lifted her head up a little to look at him, nodded slightly, then rested her head back on the floor closing her eyes to prepare for the pain.

"Alright, 1, 2…3" Ron tightened his grip on the poker then pulled it out with all his strength.

"AH!" Hermione screamed, arching her back then falling back down panting.

Ron ran back to her, asking if she was ok.

Hermione's eyes rolled to different places in the room, her eyelids closing at different moments.

"No, no Hermione, Hermione you have to-you have to stay with me, ok? Just _stay _with me…." Ron cupped her face in his large hands.

Hermione's attention went back to him, and she nodded with no energy at all this time.

Ron sighed, then walked over to her other side and grabbed at the dagger.

He counted to 3 again until pulling it out, more blood seeping out of her arm.

Hermione had closed her mouth to prevent her from screaming, biting her tongue even, making blood come out and into her mouth. She didn't want her husband have to hear her scream.

Quickly scooping Hermione up in his arms, Ron picked her up and regained his balance.

But then, the sound of glass cracking and the noise of someone climbing back into the room came. Bellatrix managed her way back into the house and stumbled onto the floor.

"You're not taking her anywhere! She's mine to torture! Mine to _kill! _To kill for the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT HURTING HER ANYMORE!" Ron yelled before disaparting out of the house and in front of the Burrow.

It was night time and the lights inside the house were all on. Ron heard Hermione gasp and felt her shake in his arms. Confused, he looked down to see Hermione got splinched in the stomach.

"Oh Merlin…" Ron ran as fast as he could to the door.

Kicking it open, he yelled for anyone to come.

"SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!"

The sound of scurrying feet coming down the stairs and out of bedrooms filled the house.

Ron, who was standing the middle of the kitchen holding Hermione's body, breathed in and out slowly.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he ran from a corner.

"Harry! Take her! Take her and get mum to care for her wounds! NOW!" Ron demanded as Harry was given a blood stained and half-conscious Hermione.

"But wait!" Harry managed to yell before Ron disaparated.

"MOLLY!" Harry yelled as he ran to the living room, setting Hermione down on the couch.

Molly ran out of hers and Arthur's room.

"Oh my dear!" She said to herself, running down the stairs and rushing over to Hermione's body.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! Ron came with her in his arms" Harry told Molly. He looked at Hermione, his best friend's body which was destroyed and had holes in different places.

"Well, where did he go then?" Molly asked desperately.

"I don't know, Molly…He just left…" Harry responded, looking deep into Molly's eyes with fear.

_YES! THE TIME'S FINALLY COME! NEXT CHAPTER THINGS GO DOWN (I know I ALWAYS say that but this time, they REALLY go down…HARD). Thanks for the reading and all the wonderful reviews! You guys really are a nice bunch 'o folks! ;) Tomorrow night new chapter as always!_

(if only I could write English essays like I write fanfictions…) 


	14. Chapter 14

*Written from Ron's POV*

As soon as I saw Hermione go into the safe arms of Harry, I aparated the hell out of there. I _had _to get to her, Bellatrix…

I didn't know my game plan, and I didn't know if she'd even still be at that house, but I _had_ to do something, that bitch couldn't get away again…

Once my feet landed on the stone floored street in front of the door that led to the house, I grabbed my wand and gripped it with all my strength. I walked up the steps to the house and cautiously peaked into the living room, my eyes meeting the large pool of blood on the floor, _Hermione's blood…_

I shook in my place remembering the screams I heard from Hermione, before I got to her and afterwards.

_She…will…pay…._

Coming back to reality, I gulped then jumped into the living room with my wand at the ready.

My shoes made a loud thud against the flooring, making an echo go throughout the house.

I looked around me, searching for Bellatrix yet no one was in the room…

"BELLATRIX!" I yelled, spitting out a little. The anger kept building up as I waited for her. My face, I'm sure, was red and hot like my ginger hair. Hermione always jokes about how my face can resemble my hair sometimes…now, I don't know what's going to happen to her….

Finally, I heard those recognizable heels walking down the steps slowly, and taking their time.

When Bellatrix finally got the bottom of the steps, I held out my wand at her.

"Did you enjoy doing that to her then? TORTURING MY WIFE?" I shouted, my face in a form of anger and disgust.

"Ha! Your _wife_? How could anyone so pure-blooded marry such _filth_?" Bellatrix shouted back.

"HOW DARE YOU? STUPEFY!" I cast the spell straight at Bellatrix, though she jumped to her side, dodging it.

"CONJUNCTIVITIS!" Bellatrix shouted at me.

"PROTEGO!" I cast the protective shield charm over me, stopping the curse from hitting me.

"Oh PLEASE! Come on! Come at me, you stupid blood traiter! You're Mudblood was far much fun when it came to fighting!" Bellatrix teased. Alright, now she was gonna get it.

"That's IT!" I yelled, running at her with full speed.

_OK! I know this wasn't VERY long, ok not long AT ALL but I am sad to say that I'm facing writer's block again and plus, I'm watching Doctor Who every night and it gets late, sooooo sorry again for the lack of length in this chapter, and I hope I can give more tomorrow night! Until then, this is me saying, GERONIMO! _


	15. Chapter 15

I jumped onto Bellatrix, causing her to fall backwards and hit onto the floor, making her drop her wand and lose it. I was straddling her, grabbing her throat in my large hands.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT? SHE MIGHT BE DYING AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I _TOLD_ HER THAT I WOULD NEVER LET YOU OR ANY STUPID DEATHEATER OR _ANYONE_ TOUCH HER AND HURT HER AGAIN! BUT I'VE BROKEN MY WORD!" I screamed into Bellatrix's face, trying to make sure all the words sunk into her.

But all Bellatrix did in response was laugh at me.

"You think I _honestly _care about you and your problems?" Bellatrix managed to choke out while I tightened my grip on her throat.

"OH YOU SHOULD CARE ABOUT MY PROBLEMS! BECAUSE IF I DON'T SOLVE THIS ISSUE ONCE AND FOR ALL, HERMIONE MIGHT GET HURT BY YOU…_AGAIN_! SO GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" My face was right in front of hers, barely leaving 2 inches of space between us.

Bellatrix squirmed her head to the side, avoiding my face. Then, she turned back to face me with an answer.

"If you kill me, what will you tell the ministry, eh? You got a family, Weasley. Got a daughter and a wife, so what would happen if you were fired for killing someone?" Bellatrix answered me, hitting me hard to my heart.

_Oh god, she's right. But, this killing would be for a good cause. She wouldn't be safe even locked up in Azkaban…_

I looked straight into her eyes with tears in mine and sweat on my forehead.

"You. Will. Die…tonight…" I spoke in a low and slow tone.

Bellatrix managed to giggle a little, admitting how _scared _she was, laughing a little after that.

I punched her in the face, making her head twist to the side. She laughed again and again, each time I'd punch her, more laughs would come out.

"You think you're getting to me? You think you're trying to make me go insane by laughing at me as I kill you? Well you're WRONG!" I yelled, punching her again.

"Keep trying, blood traitor, but the revenge will never come if you simply kill you me…" Bellatrix said with a sneer.

I thought hard for a moment…

_Could this be a trap? Provoking me into torturing her like she did with Hermione so many times…Or will something happen if I don't wait and just kill her now…Whatever her motivation, I will not give into her schemes as my last act before I kill her, she doesn't deserve the satisfaction. _

"No, revenge won't come, at least…not as quickly" I said, picking her up with my fists in her robes at the last 3 words. I was now standing to the side of a table, with Bellatrix dangling in the air.

Bellatrix laughed more, kicking and screaming at me. But my grip was stronger knowing why I was doing this…

"This is for Hermione!" I yelled before grabbing a dagger from the table and plunging it into Bellatrix's stomach.

"ooAGH!" Bellatrix let out, it was more like a sound of surprise. I dropped her to the floor, watching her writhe in pain from the dagger wound.

Bending down, I grabbed the dagger and pulled it out with ease. Bellatrix screamed.

Picking a spot next to her heart, I stabbed once more. Bellatrix's screams intensified.

Finally, tearing the dagger out once more (followed by more screams from Bellatrix), I aimed for the heart.

"You will never hurt anyone I love ever again. I hope you enjoy hell, cause that's where you're next stop is, Bellatrix" I announced before stabbing her heart.

Bellatrix's mouth formed an 'o' and she choked a little as if being taken back by an insult.

Her breathing became less fluent and slowly stopped.

I looked at her body, the body that tortured my wife…

_My wife!_

I remembered I was due back at the Burrow to check on her.

Aparating the hell out of that house, I landed on the grass out in front of my old house, running like crazy to the door to get to my wife.

_Yay! Longer chapter than last. Sorry for the delay you guys, it's just I had a really really hard time figuring out how this whole revenge thing should go down. I know it wasn't as good and stuff, but I couldn't think of anything else so yeah. But now that's over, hopefully the next chapters will more longer Bye! Oh! And any people reading this like Late Night Alumni? Cause I've been listening to them this entire time I've been writing this fanfiction in case you guys were wondering for some odd reason, _"Hm..I wonder what she listens to while she writes these words…" _But yeah. If ya do listen to them, message me or just write it in a reply! They're awesome! KK, BYEEEEE._


	16. Chapter 16

*Written from 3rd Person, during the time Ron was gone*

As soon as Hermione was on the couch in the living room, the cushions began to soak in her blood, staining it.

"Molly, what do we do?" Harry asked with much fear and worry in his voice.

"Um, I-I don't know! Uh, grab the bottle of dittany from the cabinet in the kitchen and HURRY!" Molly yelled at Harry, moving her hands around Hermione's body looking for where to start healing.

Harry ran from his seat on the floor and into the kitchen, bumping into Ginny.

"Oh! Harry, what's going on? I heard screams and yells and-

"Not now, Ginny!" Harry told her, running to the cabinet.

Ginny, hurt, scuffed and walked into the living room's doorway and gasped.

"Oh my god, Hemione…" Ginny said to herself.

"Ginny, please get out the way!" Harry said, pushing past her and next to Hermione.

Ginny scuffed again at her husband's rudeness and ran next to him.

"What happened?" She asked Molly and Harry.

"We don't know! Ron came here with her in his arms, gave her to me then disaparated" Harry responded to Ginny.

Ginny stared at Hermione's body, which was shaking fiercely, letting out small screams of pain. It was also covered in blood, each inch of skin and clothing covered.

"Here you go, Molly" Harry said, giving Molly the dittany bottle.

"Thank you, Harry dear. Now, Hermione, this _will_ hurt" Molly warned Hermione before un-stopping the bottle.

Sucking up the dittany, she hovered it over Hermione's legs which were covered in deep gashes. She then dropped the dittany onto her legs and let it soak in.

"mmAGH!" Hermione held the screams in until it was too painful and she screamed and wiggled in her spot on the coach. Her breathing became un-even and almost trembling.

"It's ok, Hermione, everything's alright. Just relax and let Molly heal you, k?" Harry said supportively to Hermione, holding her hands. Hermione turned to face him and looked him deep in his eyes.

"Whe-where's Ron" Hermione choked out, Harry barely making out what she said.

All Harry did as a response was lick his lips and give her an apologetic look.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and she turned her head back straight, looking ahead of herself, and eventually moaning more from the pain. She then closed her eyes and began to drift off.

Harry tried calming her by shushing her, but not in the mean kind of way. He turned to face Ginny.

"I-I can't believe this-how?" Was all Ginny could make out.

"I wish I knew, Ginny" Harry responded, giving her a sad smile.

Harry went back to looking at Hermione, then Molly.

"How's it working?" He asked Molly who was hard at work healing the deep and serious wounds.

"From the looks of it, not so good. I don't know what happened to her but whoever did it used dark magic…" Molly told Harry, giving him a worried expression.

Just then, everyone heard a loud crack outside and then the blasting of the front door took their attention.

"Where is she?" Ron said with much anger in his face as he burst into the living room.

"Where the _hell_ have youbeen?" Harry yelled at Harry.

"I had to take care of some stuff, how is she doing?" Ron took a seat next to Harry and looked at Hermione with tears forming.

Molly turned to look at Harry to see if Ron should know the truth. Ron caught this and became suspicious.

"What? What's going on?" Ron asked the two family members.

"Um, Ron she-…she's not doing…so well" Harry told his best friend slowly. Though Ron's face grew angrier, if that was possible, and he was looking at his wife.

"Why? What _happened_?"

"That's the thing, Ron. We don't know what happened but whoever did this to her, according to Molly, had used very dark magic. The wounds are healing as quickly and there are still some traces of the cruiciatus curse lingering through her body" Harry told him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"R-Ron?" Hermione let out. Ron's attention immediately shot to Hermione, taking her hand in his.

"It's ok, Hermione. I'm here, I'm here. You're not with her anymore, you're safe" Ron said sweetly to Hermione, kissing her on the lips.

"Ron, who hurt her?" Harry asked Ron, who was still busy kissing Hermione.

Hermione, Ron thinking she smiled during the kiss, opened her mouth more and screamed from the pain.

"What did you do, mum?" Ron yelled at Molly.

"I. AM. FIXING HER! NOW LET ME DO SO WITHOUT YOU ACCUSING ME OF DOING WRONG." Molly yelled back with attitude.

Ron got red in the face, realizing what he just said to his mother.

"S-sorry…" Ron mumbled and went back to Hermione.

"Ron, Ron it hurts…" Hermione cried out, tears pouring down her face.

"I know, I know, but, you're going to be fine, ok? Don't worry it's not going to last forever, just stay with me, alright?" Ron encouraged Hermione.

Hermione nodded slightly and arched her back as more pain came down onto her.

"Mum, did you get her stomach?" Ron asked Molly.

"Wha-what? Her stomach's hurt?" Molly asked, lifting up Hermione's shirt a little. She gasped and grabbed the dittany.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Hermione's stomach splinched, seeing a little bit of her insides and tissue.

Her stomach healed up quicker considering it wasn't dark magic that caused it to be hurt.

"Now, since you know so much and yet to tell us what you know, where else is she hurt?" Molly asked her youngest son.

"Um, her legs, thigh, her left arm, her collarbone area, and I don't know. That's all I saw…" Ron drifted off, remembering the sight he saw when he burst into that house.

Molly rolled up Hermione's jeans slowly, trying not to cause pain. Almost as if she were playing Operation. And there it was, in her thigh was a hole that went all the way through and have spike shapes around the edge of the hole that also was in her skin and flesh.

"Oh no…" Molly said to herself, gathering the dittany.

Ginny ran to sit down next to her brother, husband and mother.

Ron was crying but trying to maintain his manliness to give Hermione something lean against. The last thing he wanted Hermione to see is him crying, making the situation a lot more serious.

After about 2 Hours of intense work on Hermione, all they could do is let her rest.

Molly got up from her seat on the floor and wiped her bloody hands on the apron she was wearing.

"I'm afraid that is all I can do, for the moment…" Molly said quietly, looking at Hermione's body which was still covered in all types of cuts, dried blood and the holes in her thigh and arm were still there, not wanting to heal thoroughly.

"But, there's gotta be _something_ more you can do, mum" Ron tried convincing. He stood up from his place and looked at his mum.

"For now, all she needs is plenty of rest. Come now, let's all give her some space…" Molly said. You could tell she was destroyed by this event, her face being tear stained and red.

"No, I won't leave her, not again…" Ron said, dropping back to the floor and sitting next to Hermione.

"Ron-

Molly was interrupted by Harry who simply shook his head to indicate to leave Ron with his wife. Molly sighed and nodded in agreement.

Harry walked over to his two best friends and sat down next to Ron before giving him a tight hug.

"I am so sorry…" Harry told Ron.

Ron was now crying uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder.

Leaving the hug, Ron sniffled and regained his composure.

"It-it's not your fault, mate…" Ron managed to let out through his congested sounding voice.

Harry smiled sadly. He looked over to Hermione who had her eyes closed.

Eventually, he stood up and left the room so his best friends could be alone together.

Walking into his and Ginny's guest bedroom in the Burrow, he saw Ginny standing in the room.

"Hey…" Harry said sadly, walking over to his side of the bed. Ginny looked at him with surprise.

"Do you want to tell me something, Harry?" Ginny _subtly _asked Harry.

Harry looked at her with curiosity.

Ginny walked over to her side of the bed, sat down and faced him.

"You were quite rude to me, downstairs, Harry. I don't appreciate that type of attitude from you"

"Ginny, my _best friend _has just been hurt! What was I supposed to do? Stay in the kitchen, help you catch up on what was going on while Molly needed me to bring the one potion that would help Hermione heal quickly?" Harry yelled a bit.

"She's been my best friend for about 10 years! This entire situation affects me too, not just Ron!" Harry continued.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry" Ginny said cautiously.

Harry shook his and scooted over to his wife and hugged her.

"No, I-I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have yelled at you or ignored you…" Harry said while hugging her, eventually kissing her.

"You're right about that bit, but she is your best friend, you needed your attention more than me at the moment…" Ginny after they stopped kissing.

"No, no none of you guys will get more attention than the other. I love you guys sooo much, but in different ways…" Harry said, being cut off by Ginny who kissed him passionately.

Back downstairs, Ron was sleeping with his head on the little space left on the edge of the couch with his wife. Somehow, despite everwas sleeping with his head on the little space left on the edge of the couch with his wife. Somehow, despite everything that had happened to Hermione, Ron knew that things wouldn't be like this forever. He knew that she'd heal and he'd be there fully to kiss her and give her all the support and love in the world.

_YES! LONGER CHAPTER! MWAHAHA. GONNA GO SEE DEATHLY HALLOWS IN IMAX TODAY WOOT! EAT THAT YOU PEASENTS! Jk I love you all sooo much! ;) Stay tuned for chapter…what is it now? Like, chapter 16? WOA! Long story this is! BYE!_


	17. Chapter 17

*Ron's POV*

Around 2 in the morning, I (and most likely every other person in the house), woke up with a jolt. My ears ringed with pain as I realized the woman next to me, my wife, was screaming as loud as I heard her when she was in that house, her body thrashing around in her place on the couch.

"Hermione!" I sat up instantly and grabbed hold of Hermione's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I CAN'T HANDLE ANYMORE-AGH!" Was all Hermione kept screaming, her fingers clawing at her arm and thigh. I tried grabbed her hands away but Hermione's hold was too strong.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up! It's just a dream! Only a dream! Please, love, wake up!" I tried convincing her. Her breathing became more frigid and short, her face covered in sweat.

Molly, Arthur and Harry and Ginny (who stayed the night with Rose at the Burrow) came running down the narrow stairs, yelling frantic nonsense to what was going on.

Molly was the first into the living room, seeing me trying to hold my wife down. Harry and Ginny followed, wearing jaw-dropping expressions on their tired faces.

"Oh dear…!" Molly said, pushing me to the side and taking my place in trying to wake up Hermione.

My heart beat stopped as I saw my own mother raise her hand.

"Hermione, dear, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you _need _to wake up!" Molly said before slamming down her hand on my wife's cheek, slapping her.

"MUM WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at her, pushing her away from Hermione.

"I'm HELPING her to wake up!" Molly shouted back. We both looked down at Hermione, whose cheek now was red. Her screaming died down and her eyes started trying to open.

Then, her eyes shot wide open and she gasped for air. She looked all around her as if she was confused to why she was there.

"You alright?" I asked her once she saw me. Hermione nodded and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"But-but my head and my arm and thigh…" Hermione tried containing more yelps of pain. I looked at her then at the body parts she indicated hurt her.

I took off her blanket, revealing fresh blood covered the already blood-stained clothes she was wearing.

"Oh god…" I mumbled before grabbed the washcloth, dabbing at the wounds.

"What happened? They were finally starting to attempt to heal!" Molly asked as she un-stoppered the dittany bottle.

Hermione shrugged, but I knew she was just embarrassed to tell her mother-in-law that it was _her _fault that they opened up again, due to her clawing and ripping in her sleep.

Molly dropped the dittany all over the newly opened wounds and cleaned them up. I caressed Hermione's cheek while stroking her hair.

Hermione looked up at me and gave me a look, sort of telling me about what she dreaming about.

"I know, I know…" I said in a hushed tone and kissed her on the forehead.

When Molly was done, she and the rest of the family said their goodnights, leaving me alone with Hermione once more.

All the lights were out, but the moonlight coming in from the window in the living room cast a subtle light upon Hermione's face, making her look even more beautiful.

"You doing better?" I asked her, knowing the answer truthfully would be no, but Hermione nodded trying not to worry me.

"R-Ron, you know you can go back upstairs. Sleep on something decent…" Hermione started to say.

"Hermione Weasley, I am not leaving you. Not ever again. I love you so much and you, and Rosie, mean more than the world itself to me. I'm staying _right here_" I told her, hopefully making her a tad bit more happy.

She smiled and laughed a little before closing her eyes from the pain that came again.

I grabbed her into an awkward positioned hug, and whispered, "I love you, I love you _so much_" in her ear.

"R-Ron, it-it's hurting again…" Hermione said, sounding like she was about to start crying again.

Confusion on my face, I backed away from the hug and looked at her. I gained back my sad smile.

"I know, love. But you're going to get better. I'm just so sorry this had to happen to you" I said.

"No, Ron, like it _really _hurts, m-more than usual" Hermione said with her eyes closed, gasping at certain moments because of the pain.

Fear and anxiety overcame me as she said those words to me.

_Mwahaha, cliff hanger! I gotta get started on my summer packet stuff since I haven't really…started *hangs head in shame* Don't know when I'll update then, hopefully soon?_


	18. Chapter 18

*Hermione's POV starting at the point when the pain begins to increase*

My eyes were staring into Ron's eyes. I loved looking into his eyes, they made me feel, I don't know…I guess reassured in a way…I love him so-AGH!

My eyes shut in response to the sudden wave of pain that shot throughout my head, legs…basically my entire body.

I opened my eyes, showing that they were filled with tears. I saw Ron's expression turn from content to worry.

""R-Ron, it-it's hurting again…" I said, trying to tell him something's wrong, but not finding the energy to simply say what was happening.

"I know, love. But you're going to get better. I'm just so sorry this had to happen to you" Was all he said, he clearly didn't understand.

Wincing at another shock of pain, I found the energy to make him get what I was saying.

"No, Ron, like it _really_hurts m-more than usual" I said, closing my eyes and letting out small gasps, trying not to scream a bit.

Ron's face dropped as I said those words.

"What do you mean _more_?" Ron asked, putting his hand on my cheek.

I bit my lip to control my urge to scream, though it failed, as I needed to breathe, giving my screams access to my mouth. The scream filled the whole room, startling Ron a bit before Ron called out to Molly.

"Mum! Mum come _quick_!" He yelled, giving his attention back to me, comforting me as much as he could. He climbed onto the couch, sitting behind me half sitting half laying down in his lap.

"Shh, it's ok, shh you're gonna be alright, there…" He whispered to me while stroking my hair.

Molly ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"What is it?" She yelled frantically.

"Mum! Something's wrong, something bad's happening to Hermione, mum HELP HER!"

_Short chapter and stuff BUT I just wanted to write something at least. I might write another chapter tonight…OH! And to any of you who watches Doctor Who and has seen the finale of season 4 (where David Tennant regenerates into Matt Smith), WHO ELSE CRIED? HONESTLY THE ONLY SCENE IN DOCTOR WHO WHERE I CRIED AND STILL CRY LIKE. A. BABY! At the music doesn't help much, BUT IT'S BEAUTIFUL. 3 Review, Review, Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

*No one's POV*

Molly rushed over to Ron who was sitting on the couch with Hermione laying his lap.

"What's going on?" She yelled.

"Mum! I don't know but-

Ron was cut off mid-sentence by another scream from Hermione. Ron looked down on her, his face full of guilt.

"She says the pain's worse, like it's been heightened" Ron told his mother.

"Alright, let me see her. Hermione, Hermione dear where does it hurt the most?" Molly asked, trying to keep as calm of a voice as she could.

"EVERYWHERE!" Hermione managed to yell out before another scream took over her.

Molly teared up a bit before grabbing a potion from the potion cabinet from the kitchen. Rushing back to the living room, Molly un-stoppered the bottle and held it in front of Hermione's mouth.

"Hermione, you have to listen to me. I want you to drink this, alright? All of it" Molly said, holding the bottle to Hermione's lips. The bottle wasn't large in size but the effects it would make was grand.

Hermione struggled to lift her head up, so Ron helped lift her head and Hermione gulped the potion, spilling it a few times since she was shaking.

"There, alright the potion will kick in in about 5 minutes" Molly told Ron and Hermione before walking back to the kitchen.

"Mum, wait! What's the potion going to do?" Ron called after his mom.

"If this is what I think it is, it'll numb the pain for a while, also making Hermione a tad more tired" Molly said, with a small smile.

Ron looked back down to Hermione, rubbing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"R-Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice almost being gone.

"Yes?" He replied with excitement.

"I…I know what's happening…" Hermione said, slurring her words a bit.

"What is it then? Hermione you should tell my mum, it'll be useful for us so we can help you" Ron kissed the top of her head.

"I…what's…what's happening…" Was all Hermione had said before her eyelids shut close and she went limp in Ron's arms, symbolizing she was falling asleep.

Ron cursed under his breath. He was so close to finding out what was happening to his wife…

*The Next Day…*

It was morning when Ron woke up in the same position as he was last night. He could hear the sounds of voices and footsteps coming from outside the living room. He noticed all the doors were closed, probably to give him and Hermione some space, privacy and some quiet.

Doing it as carefully as he could, Ron slid his way out from under Hermione and placed a soft cushion under Hermione's head where his lap used to be.

Walking as quietly as he left the couch, Ron opened the door and squeezed his way through, trying not to open it too wide to open the sunlight and noise into the living room.

Ron closed the door behind him and turned around to see Harry, Ginny, Rose, Molly and Arthur in the kitchen, eating and talking. Though, when they all saw him enter the room, all their conversations went silent and they simply stared at him.

"What?" Ron asked, confusion written all over his face.

Harry looked at Molly before speaking.

"How is she?" He asked Ron, fixing his posture in his chair.

Ron, who was still standing, sighed and began to walk to take a seat with everyone else.

"I don't know…She almost old me why this new thing's happening…it's just-

Ron couldn't finish as he started to break down.

Harry went over to his best friend, and put his arm around the shoulder.

"It's just I can't see her like this! I could hardly take it when we 3 were at Malfoy Manor when we were looking for horcruxes, but now…_this_. And the fact it was the _same woman _who did it to her first did it to her again…" Ron said through his sniffles and tears.

Rose, who was in her high chair, began to cry.

Ron let an apologetic look come across his face as he walked over to his daughter. He slid her out and held her in his arms.

"Hey there, Rosie, it's alright" Ron said while he rocked her back and forth.

Just then, Rose began to make weird noises when she put her lips together, making a sort of sound like sounded similar to "mmmma". Ron's face went pale.

"Did-did you guys just hear that?" Ron asked his family. All the member's face's grew wide with happiness.

Ron laughed a little with joy and smiled big for his daughter.

"Did you just say, "Ma?" Ron asked playfully to Rose.

"Mmmmmmma" Rose said again, ending short with the 'a'.

Ron laughed again and spun Rose around.

"This is great! I have to go and tell-

Ron stopped himself from finishing his own sentence. He knew he couldn't wake Hermione up, even though later when she'd been healed all the way she'd be mad at him for not waking her up.

At that moment, they heard a stir and a slight moan coming from the living room. In unison, everyone at the table rushed into the living room. There, they saw Hermione trying to sit herself up but failing as it caused too much pain.

"Hermione…" Ron said softly as he walked back over to her, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Hermione, do you know anything? Is there anything you know that's going to help us heal you?" Molly asked Hermione with much seriousness.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Hermione nodded a little. Nodding all the way would make Hermione feel as if she were spinning in circles for 10 minutes.

"Are you ok right now to tell us?" Molly questioned Hermione, walking closer.

"Y-yes, I think it's about time I told you" Hermione said, her voice still barely there.

_I missed doing longer chapters! Lol, so anyways I might be working on another story in the near future. Though, school starts again for me next week on Monday and I'm gonna be a busy girl SO I'm not sure when I'll fit in time to write, hopefully when I get homework done, I'll write quickly (that's a special skill of mine, typing fast) then continue with my day back at home :D sounds like a plan to me. Review Please! I'm really flattered by all the sweet words you guys are giving me and the story! Thank you all so much!_


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright dear, what's happening?" Molly asked, beginning the (what she thought) long conversation.

Hermione licked her lips and sighed in preparation. Ron was sitting next to her on the couch, Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Harry on armchairs. Ginny was holding Rose in her lap.

"Ok, so when…Bellatrix took me," Ron's face grew red with rage, "and when she…you know…tortured me, I think one of the things she used, or maybe even all of them, with filled with dark magic" Hermione said slowly and softly, her voice still recovering from screaming.

"Yes honey, but this is more than just dark magic I think" Molly said sweetly, trying not to hurt Hermione's feelings by debunking her theory.

"I know, Molly…which is why I'm thinking that it's dark magic, but more powerful. In a sense, the magic's been amplified because of the intensity of feelings…she said she was mad that the Voldemort had lost, and that she thought that by torturing muggle borns would help bring pride and fear back to his name" Hermione told her family. Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and rubbed it in cirles.

Molly's eyes were squinting as if asking for more. Hermione, in response, cleared her throat and began to talk again.

"…I-…I think the object she used that had the dark magic in it was the dagger she used, not the one that was in my arm but the one she used for my neck…" Hermione said, shifting in her seat as she felt uncomfortable talking about her torture.

"What? She did something to your neck?" Ron asked, hurt in his face. He turned in his seat to look at her neck. He lifted Hermione's hair away from her collarbone.

"Ron, i-it's fine, it's just a scratch, it's just-

Ron's gasp stopped Hermione from continuing her sentence.

"What? What'd Bellatrix do, Ron?" Harry asked Ron, walking over to him and Hermione.

Ron only moved his hand to let Harry see. Harry gasped too.

Harry had read the word, _filth, _on Hermione's neck in small lettering. The word looked raw, red, itchy and infected.

"Hermione we have to look after this wound" Harry advised Hermione, Ron still in shock.

Hermione shook her head slightly indicating it was fine and that she'd get over it.

"Anyways, the dagger she used for my neck she used before when we met during our horcrux hunt…" Hermione started back up again. Ron, who was still in shock, jumped back into reality once he heard the words, "the dagger she used for my neck she used before when we met during our horcrux hunt".

"So, what exactly does this mean though? I mean, if the dagger has amplified dark magic, what does that do?" Ginny asked, holding a sleeping Rose in her arms.

"Well I'm pretty sure when I say this that the pain prolongs long after when the damage was first done. It's kind of like casting the cruciatus curse on every once and a while in a way…it certainly _feels_ like the cruciatus curse…" Hermione began to tear up. Ron, instinctively put his arms around her. Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other when Hermione told them what the effects were like.

"Hermione, I-…I think I know what this is…like the proper name for it…" Molly told Hermione.

Hermione's head shot up from Ron's shoulder and she was all ears, leaning in, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I think what's happening is called, _soffrire fino alla morte_, which is a type of curse that lingers throughout the body. The curse is created when one's anger or intense feelings overpowers the dark magic that's being used by that person. Then, the curse becomes one with the magic, making it more powerful and harmful" Molly said slowly, hoping everyone understood what she had just said.

"So, what you're basically saying is, Hermione's wounds technically should already be healed and ok, but because of this soffrire curse thing, it's interfering with the healing process while attacking her at the same time?" Ron asked, still a bit confused but getting the general idea of it all.

Molly nodded and stood up.

"Sadly, Hermione…there is no cure or potion that will stop this. It was created by a very powerful wizard a long time ago and all we can do is wait…" Molly said, a sad smile forming across her face.

Hermione nodded, seeming to have already accepted this. Ron, however, was furious that this was going to last longer and that he couldn't do anything about it.

*Later that Night…*

Hermione, Ron and Rose had aparated back to their flat. Ron had out Rose into her crib for her bedtime.

"Goodnight, Rosie. I love you _so much_…" Ron whispered, kissing her softly on the forehead. He chuckled to himself quietly and left the room.

He walked into his and Hermione's room. He found Hermione laying on their bed with her eyes closed. Ron made his way to her, climbing on his end of the bed.

He was sitting up, his legs criss-crossed, waiting for Hermione to notice.

Hermione looked to her side and opened her eyes. Ron noticed her eyes were full of tears and that her face was a bit scrunched up.

"Does it…you the know the scar on your neck…does it…hurt?" Ron asked, his face full of innocence.

Hermione sighed and turned her head back, looking straight at the ceiling.

"Yeah, at times…not as bad as this curse though…" Hermione said. Ron didn't know what to say in response, so he simply laid down with her and stared at the ceiling.

"I just _hate _it, Hermione…" Ron said, laying on his side with his head resting on his left hand.

Hermione turned back to him and nodded.

"I know…I do too… but it's alright, it's-

"No, Hermione! It's not alright! I told you, I _promised _you that I would never let her hurt you again! I knew something was up the day, when you disappeared but I just didn't want to think like that!" This point, Ron was standing up in full rage and was yelling.

"Ron, don't…" Hermione stood up too, walking over to him to calm him down. They were now standing in front of the foot of their bed.

"No! I don't think you understand what I'm feeling! That thing that that woman wrote on you- those _things_ that woman wrote on you, I can't help but feel the need to do something! I feel like me yelling about it right now still isn't enough to express the anger I'm feeling right now!" Ron yelled.

Hermione looked deep into his eyes before crouching down, grabbing her stomach.

"Agh!" Hermione let out, falling down to the carpeted floor.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, following his wife to the floor. He grabbed hold of her and rocked her slowly.

Hermione shuddered and moved frantically a bit in Ron's arms, but Ron still held on.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much, please get better, _please_…" Ron kept saying over and over again…

_Goodnight and much obliged for reading! Oh, and since I didn't really update yesterday (August 24) I just wanna say a belated happy birthday to my future husband, Rupert Grint! Man that boy is MMM. But_ seriously_, I want that man…now. Anyways, review as always and thank you for the wonderful support! I'm gonna see Cirque Du Soleil tonight and I'm really excited! Everybody have a great day!_

_P.S- Yeah, I know the name for the curse when translated is VERY LAME but I was in a rut trying to make up a name *smh*_


	21. Chapter 21

*Hermione's POV*

That next morning, I woke in mine and Ron's queen bed, his arm's wrapped around me. I smiled at the thought of him being so sweet and supporting during this time of pain.

I smelled the air and looked out the window; it was dawn, maybe around 6:30.

I breathed in and out, savoring the morning air that filled our flat.

Slowly and trying to make Ron not notice, I slipped out of his arms and stood on my feet. My head felt heavy, making me tilt though I caught my balance back once I shoved my arms in front of me on the window sill to catch my fall.

I gulped and shivered. Grabbing my robe and slippers, I walked with small steps to the door of our bedroom. I looked back to see Ron sleeping peacefully, his arms still resting where my body used to be.

I giggled to myself and turned around to step into the hallway. I made my way to Rose's nursery and opened the door slowly.

I gasped with excitement when I saw Rose sitting in her crib, looking at the bars in confusion.

"Hello, Rosie" I said, smiling hard as I reached over to pick her up. It had been days since I last picked up my own daughter, so the weight change affected me.

"You know what, Rosie? How bout we just sit in the rocking chair while mummy reads a book, alright?" I asked Rose, knowing she wouldn't answer back. I sat down, feeling a sense of relief in my arms as the weight was taken off.

As I forgot about it, when Rose sat in my lap, her legs were resting on my thigh…the one Bellatrix stabbed right through.

I winced and breathed in sharply at the pain and moved Rose's legs to my other thigh.

Rose's face looked tired though she seemed interested in the fact mummy had made a weird noise then changed her position. So, I threw her a reassuring smile and took a book out.

"Here we are, Rosie. Let's read, "A long time ago, in a land far away, a King decides to keep all the magic in the world to himself…" I began to read the first sentence of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump.

Before I finished the last sentence of the story, I heard Rose's small and quiet snores. I laughed silently and simply sat there in the chair, holding my daughter in my lap…

"Forever after, the statue of Babbitty remains on the stump, and no witch of wizard is ever hurt in that kingdom ever again…" I heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway of Rose's nursery.

I turned my head to see Ron in his pajamas, smiling with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey…" I whispered to him, hoping he could at least read my lips.

"Hey, you feeling alright? Last night you, well you scared me…" Ron said, blushing slightly. He walked into the nursery and stood next to me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm better" I whispered, my voice getting a bit horse.

"How's it feel?" Ron asked, moving his finger to indicate me holding Rose.

"What? Oh, ha, yeah it's…it's weird but it feels natural, even through the sudden moments of pain…" I told him, hoping he wouldn't get worked up that I was still in pain.

Thankfully, all he did was squat down and kiss me on the lips, then kissing Rose's head to make it even. He chuckled and stood back up.

"You want me to take her so you can go back to bed?" Ron asked me.

I shook my head with a smile still on my face.

"No, thanks but I think I'd like to sit here for a while, you know?"

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll go get some breakfast started" Ron smiled back and left me alone with Rose.

I sighed and rocked the chair slowly.

"I love you, Rosie…Daddy loves you too…you are going to be _so _strong" I placed a soft kiss on her small head and rested my head on the back of the chair.

I can't believe so much has happened already…I knew something was going to happen, involving Bellatrix…I'm just so glad it didn't happen to Ron or-or Rosie, Harry, Ginny or any of my other family…I'm so glad….

*ending Hermione's POV*

After Ron had cooked up some pancakes with bacon, he took the stairs slowly and walked into Rose's nursery.

"Hey, 'Mione food's ready-

He stopped speaking when he saw Hermione fully asleep with Rose still in her lap who was sleeping as well.

Ron smiled in amusement and walked over to the two of them.

He bent over to the ground to pick up a blue blanket.

He stopped to look at his family in awe before placing the blanket on top of them to cover them from the cold morning.

He walked back to the door, closing it slightly, and went to go get ready for work.

_Review! Review! Review! Cirque was amazing as always last night! Anyways, have a good day and I will…wait, never mind Some of you I will speak to and everything BUT…yes. Goodnight all…Man I'm tired…_


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the long wait for the update, but with the hurricane coming by my side of town, I didn't know if I would be able to access internet. Anyways, since school starts for me in the morning, I just can't sleep, this is gonna be the last chapter of this story. I know, I know, so incredibly sad but I will try to write other stories, just probably one-shots as I will not have the time to write a full blown out story like this one. Ok, so thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers and the best of luck in to life to you! Thank you for supporting me through this story. I truly appreciate all that you guys have given me and I couldn't ask for a better fan-base. So, this is me saying, enjoy the last chapter!

*1 Month Later*

Hermione, Ron and Rose were in their flat, getting ready to go over to the Burrow for a Sunday lunch with the family. Hermione was busy with her hair while Ron was getting Rose's dress on. Rose was sitting on the front of the bed, Ron sitting in front of her.

"And how do _I _look, Rosie?" Ron jokingly asked, backing away from her and standing up to show off his outfit: a pair of jeans with a green short sleeved shirt.

Rosie made a noise that could translate to practically nothing. Ron laughed and picked her up.

"You almost ready, 'Mione?" He asked. Hermione looked behind her and the mirror to look at Ron.

"Yeah, just about..." Hermione said, trying to clip on side of the hair to the side.

She finished up and took Rose from Ron.

"You look great" Ron said when they all stepped into the fireplace. He was right, Hermione was wearing a light and airy light orange sundress, her hair halfway up.

Hermione smiled and got on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips for a quick second.

"The Burrow!" Ron shouted.

They arrived in the Burrow's old fireplace and stepped out coughing and dusting soot off their clothes.

"Ron! Hermione! Rosie!" Molly yelled as she ran from the kitchen to the living room to greet them all.

"Hey mum!" Ron said, hugging his mother. Hermione stood to the side, still holding Rose.

"Hermione!" Molly said once she was done hugging Ron. Hermione smiled and hugged her mother-in-law.

"And how's my favorite granddaughter doing?" Molly asked, tickling Rose's stomach.

"She is doing splendid. I guess we'll go on out to the backyard with the rest of the family? Do you want any help with the food?" Hermione asked Molly.

"Oh no dear, I think I'll be good. Besides, it's almost ready!" Molly ran back to the kitchen to continue her work.

Ron threw Hermione a laughing smile and walked over to the backdoor. He opened the door for Hermione and Rose.

"Why thank you, Ronald" Hermione thanked Ron.

They walked across the grass towards the family that was sitting in lawn chairs, a picnic table not too far away from them.

"Hey guys!" Harry yelled, jumping out of his seat to greet his best friends.

"Hey! How've you lot been then?" Ron asked, making his way to an empty seat, Hermione doing the same.

"Oh us? Nothing much I guess" Ginny told them, with James in her lap. Hermione was sitting on a chair next to Ron, Rose sitting in her lap.

The four of them talked for another hour or so until the rest of the family, including Arthur, George, Angelina, Percy, Bill and Fleur, and the rest of the extended family came out to join them, getting their seats at the picnic table.

Not too long afterwards, Molly came out with her wand floating all the food towards the table.

"Now everyone, dig in!" Molly instructed them, taking her spot next to Arthur.

All the family began eating and talking small conversations.

It was nearly sundown when they all had finished eating and talking. Molly, being herself, of course wanted to take a group photo of the family together.

"Alright everyone now _squeeze in_!" She instructed them.

Everyone was outside still, standing in front of the back of the Burrow all smiling with arms around each other's shoulders.

Hermione was standing next to Ron, holding Rose up in her arms in a cradling position.

"Ok, everyone smile in 1…2…3!" Molly ran to the family just as the camera flashed and captured the picture. Molly ran back to the camera to get the moving photograph and held it high and smiled.

"Oh, this is just lovely! Come now, anyone want to see it?" She asked the group of family members.

They all walked over to Molly, poking their heads in to look at the photo: Everyone looked very happy and beautiful.

Hermione walked over to get her look at it. She smiled as she saw Ron with his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head then Rose's head. Hermione looked down to see the scars that Bellatrix had made were visible, bright red and in a circle shape. She was glad the curse had finally left her body and let her be alone with the scars and mere memory of the incident.

Thankfully, the scar on her collarbone that read, "Filth", didn't even show up on camera. Of course the scars had hurt once and while, but other than that, Hermione, Ron and Rose lived a perfectly happy life together.


End file.
